Une affaire qui aurait pu mal tourner
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Sam et Dean se retrouvent seuls dans une ville, alors que leur père est une fois de plus parti en chasse. Un meurtre est alors commis et les Winchester se retrouvent dans une affaire qui les dépasse. Sam a 14 ans tandis que Dean en a 17.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées ou se passent bien. Voici une nouvelle fic sur Sam et Dean adolescents. J'adore cette période.

Sam a donc quatorze ans tandis que Dean en a dix-sept.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez de vous même.

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement sauf les personnages, bien entendu. Je serai déjà partie au Japon et à Vancouver si ça avait été le cas.

Bonne lecture et faites-moi part de votre avis à la fin.

* * *

**Une affaire qui aurait pu mal tourner**

Un adolescent se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le portail du lycée. Il avait quatorze ans, était châtain aux yeux bleus, petit comparé aux enfants de son âge. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir celui qui l'attendait comme chaque soir, à la sortie des cours. C'était devenu un rituel depuis deux semaines qu'ils se trouvaient à Blakely en Géorgie. La personne qui était postée à l'entrée était son frère, de quatre ans son aîné, brun aux yeux verts, grand, svelte. Tout pour plaire aux filles. D'ailleurs, celles-ci ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards très éloquents. Lui, leur renvoyait un sourire qui les faisait pouffer.

Soudain, l'aîné des frères tourna la tête et aperçut son cadet. Son sourire devint plus doux, un sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Arrivé à ses côtés, ils partirent en direction du motel de la ville.

« Hey, Sammy ! fit l'aîné, alors ta journée ?

-Bien. Comme d'habitude. Des nouvelles de Papa ?

-Oui. Il rentre ce soir. Son affaire est finie. On partira demain. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'ils faisaient la même chose, donc il en avait l'habitude. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, à vrai dire. Mary, leur mère, était morte poignardée au ventre, accrochée au plafond et brûlée, la nuit de ses six mois. Leur père, John, avait alors découvert le monde du surnaturel empli de démons, loups-garous, wendigos et pleins d'autres encore. Il s'était alors mis en quête de trouver ce démon qui les avait condamnés à vivre de motel en motel, de ville en ville, et de chasse en chasse. Seulement, si son grand-frère, Dean, avait accepté depuis longtemps cette vie, il n'en était pas de même de lui. Il avait toujours souhaité que son père soit fier de lui mais il avait la ferme impression que ce n'était et serait jamais le cas.

Dean s'aperçut de l'air triste imprégné sur le visage de son cadet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis le ramena contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sammy. Je pense que la prochaine fois, on restera plus longtemps dans la ville.

-Je ne pense pas, Dean. Papa n'a pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps dans une ville. Il déteste ça. »

Dean grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Son petit-frère avait raison et il le savait. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

* * *

La soirée passa rapidement. Les deux frères s'étaient attelés dans leur tâche de ranger leurs affaires afin d'être fin prêt pour la première heure le lendemain. À présent, ils se trouvaient devant la télévision de leur chambre de motel lorsque la journaliste annonça une affaire qui s'était déroulée dans leur ville.

« _bJe suis à Blakely. Quelques heures plus tôt, le cadavre de la jeune Sarah Morgan, alors âgée de seize ans, a été retrouvé près de l'emplacement des anciens abattoirs de la ville. La jeune fille a été torturée comme le montrent les blessures sur son corps. Nous supposons qu'elle est décédée suite aux infections de ses plaies. Seulement, le meurtrier est toujours en fuite bien que divers témoignages nous révèlent qu'il n'y avait personne. N'est-ce pas, Madame ?_ »

On vit apparaitre une dame qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine, blonde aux yeux bleus.

« _S'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans cette bâtisse, nous l'aurions entendu. Quelquefois, des jeunes y viennent et on peut les entendre parfaitement alors que nous habitons à une dizaine de mètres de là. Or, s'il y avait eu des cris, nous les aurions perçus._

_-Vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal ? demanda la journaliste_.

-_Non. La seule chose que nous avons remarqué est une baisse de température dans le coin et des fois, on voyait les lumières des lampadaires s'allumer puis s'éteindre._ »

Dean éteignit le poste.

« Un esprit ?

-Je crois. »

Sur ce, l'aîné se leva et son frère le suivit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je vais y aller. Papa ne rentre pas avant quelques heures et qui sait quand l'esprit frappera. Je préfère que ce soit moi.

-Nous.

-Pardon ?

-Nous. Je viens avec toi.

-Non, Sammy. Tu restes ici.

-Hors de question ! Tu peux très bien avoir besoin de moi.

-Sammy !

-Dean ! fit le plus jeune sur le même ton que son aîné. »

L'appelé soupira puis jeta un œil à son cadet qui le fixait avec ses yeux de chiot.

« Ok. Mais, tu m'écoutes et tu restes à mes côtés.

-Oui. »

Et, ils se préparèrent en munitions avant de partir en direction de l'entrepôt.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt. Dean sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Il porta le combiné à son oreille tout en surveillant son frère. Ce dernier regardait les alentours, de crainte de voir surgir l'esprit en question. L'aîné sourit doucement alors que la messagerie du portable de son père se faisait entendre :

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de John Winchester. Veuillez me laisser un message ou bien contacter mon fils, Dean, au …._ »

Le Dean en question soupira.

« Papa, c'est moi. Ecoute, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu regarderas ton portable mais sache qu'il y a eu des meurtres en ville. D'après ce qu'on a compris, ce serait dû à un esprit qui se trouverait dans la vieille bâtisse qui servait d'abattoirs, il y a encore quelques temps. Sam et moi allons y faire un tour, afin de savoir si c'est réellement un esprit. Il est environ vingt heures et demi. Si tu n'as pas de nos nouvelles d'ici ton arrivée au motel, c'est qu'il nous ait surement arrivé quelque chose. Voilà.»

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

« Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui.

-Sammy…

-Non, Dean. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on lui demande d'être là, et quand on le fait, il reste toujours injoignable. »

L'aîné lui fit un léger sourire avant de prendre les devants et d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Son cadet le suivit doucement. Ils entrèrent sans problèmes mais furent confrontés à un problème majeur : l'absence totale de lumière. Dean sortit sa lampe de poche et fit le tour des lieux, enfin de la grande salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils purent alors apercevoir de nombreux objets joncher le sol. Des chaises renversées, des tables, des outils de toutes sortes allant du simple stylo aux couteaux en passant par les crochets. Sam grimaça tout en suivant son aîné dans le dédale. Ils arrivèrent à une autre salle un peu plus petite. Seulement, la lumière de la lampe se mit à vaciller dangereusement.

« Oh non, ne me lâche pas, toi, fit Dean, peu rassuré. »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit appareil. Sam le reconnut immédiatement. C'était un appareil qu'il avait fabriqué afin de localiser les activités de spectre. L'EMF, comme ils l'appelaient, se mit à clignoter et à faire un bruit indiquant qu'il y avait effectivement un esprit dans le coin. Il s'avança et l'appareil se mit à faire un peu plus de bruit.

« Dean, attention ! »

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. Cela s'annonce mal pour nos deux frérots. **

**Mais...**

**Que serait Supernatural sans une mauvaise fortune pour nos deux Winchester préférés ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et faites-moi part de vos impressions, je ne mords pas. Quoique...**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du premier chapitre. Donc,

merci à : **Clem's, Lélé, CherryHitomie, Ali-chan, Lydean et Milael**.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.

**Disclaimers:** seule l'histoire est de ma propre création. Le reste ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement...

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_« Dean, attention ! »_

Seulement, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce le moindre mouvement, qu'il rencontra de près l'un des murs de la salle. Sam appuya sur la détente de son Beretta mais l'esprit disparut avant.

Le cadet le chercha des yeux mais ne le vit pas, alors, il se précipita sur son aîné qui semblait inconscient. Il posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête mais ne trouva pas de sang. Il se mit à le secouer doucement mais fermement.

« Dean ? Dean !

-Mmh ?

-Dean, s'il-te-plait, ouvre les yeux. »

Comme le lui demanda son cadet, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait perçu de la panique dans la voix de son frère et cela l'inquiéta.

« Sammy. Où est l'esprit ?

-Je sais pas. Il a disparu avant que je ne le touche.

-Ok. Aide-moi à me lever.

-Combien de doigts ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien de doigts vois-tu ? répéta son cadet.

-Trois. Tu m'aides à me lever ? »

Sam se remit sur pieds et aida son aîné à en faire de même. Mais, à peine remis sur pieds que le fantôme refit son apparition. Cette fois-ci, il envoya Sam dans un coin de la pièce et Dean de l'autre. Le plus jeune chercha son arme qui était un peu plus loin de lui. Il se précipita dessus, seulement, l'esprit fut plus rapide et le prit par la gorge.

Dean se frotta la tête et la releva pour apercevoir son cadet maintenu par la gorge, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Ce dernier tentait vainement de se défaire de l'emprise exercée. L'aîné attrapa une barre de fer et courut en direction de son frère. Il frappa l'esprit qui disparut. Sam tomba au sol tout en se maintenant la gorge.

« Sammy ? »

L'appelé se mit à tousser. Son grand-frère le souleva et avec la lampe, se dirigea vers la sortie. Néanmoins, le fantôme ne semblait pas de cet avis. Aussi, elle fit voler les différents objets qui jonchaient le sol et ceux-ci formèrent une barrière, les empêchant ainsi de rejoindre l'entrée de la bâtisse.

« Putain. On est mal barré, là. »

Soudain, deux couteaux partirent en leur direction. Dean s'abaissa tout en obligeant Sam à en faire autant. Puis, le plus âgé prit l'autre par le bras et se mit à courir vers les autres salles du bâtiment. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle dépourvue d'objets, si on omettait les quelques meubles en métal qui trônaient un peu partout dans la salle. Mais, pour le jeune homme, c'était mieux que les couteaux ou cochets de la pièce principale.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement et les frères se retournèrent pour voir la créature immatérielle sur le seuil de la porte. Celle-ci se mit à sourire, tristement.

« Dean ! Empêche la porte de se refermer ! »

Trop tard. Le sourire peiné disparut derrière la fameuse porte qui claqua dans un bruit assourdissant. Dean se tourna vers son cadet qui parlait dans une litanie incessante.

« C'est pas vrai…non… »

Le plus âgé s'avança vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment ça "qu'est-ce qu'il y a" ? Tu n'as pas vu où l'on se trouvait ?

-Sammy, rugit Dean, tu crois que je te poserai la question, si je le savais.

-On est dans une chambre froide, Dean. On va mourir, ici. »

L'aîné fit le tour de la salle et put voir qu'en effet, tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient dans une chambre froide. Il sortit son portable mais cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'y avait pas de réseau. Il jura avant de se mettre à chercher une issue. Seulement, ce n'était pas une chambre froide pour rien. Le temps n'avait rien enlevé de son efficacité et aucune issue ne s'y trouvait. Cependant, il ne désespérait pas. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Il soupira alors qu'il resserrait sa veste autour de lui. Le froid se faisait sentir.

Il jura tout en se tournant vers son frère. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il ne l'aperçut pas à sa place d'origine. Il avança un peu et le découvrit replié sur lui-même, la tête sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Dean s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit par les épaules.

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...

-Sammy ? S'il-te-plait, regarde-moi. »

Il releva son visage qui était terrorisé.

« Je veux pas mourir là, Dean. Je veux pas qu'on meure ici.

-On ne mourra pas, Sammy. Je te le promets.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on sorte de là ? Il n'y a aucune sortie…

-Papa arrivera d'un moment à l'autre. On va attendre jusque là.

-Il n'arrivera pas avant une heure voire plus, Dean. On n'a aucune idée de là où il est…Tout ce qu'il trouvera quand il sera là, ce sera nous… mais morts. Il n'arrivera jamais à temps…

-Sammy…

-Pourquoi il n'est jamais là ? On a besoin de lui et il…

-SAM ! »

Il réussit enfin à capter le regard de son cadet. Il lui caressa avec ses pouces ses joues, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« On va s'en sortir, je te le promet. Donc, arrête de t'en faire et tais-toi afin de garder le maximum de chaleur. Ok ? »

Il le vit hocher doucement la tête. Dean se releva et refit le tour de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie qu'il avait loupé la première fois. Cependant, après une bonne demi-heure, il dut s'avouer vaincu.

« Purée. Il fait trop froid. »

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère. Mais, le manque de réponse l'inquiéta.

« Sammy ? »

Il vit que Sam tremblait plus ou moins fort. Puis, il se rappela que lui avait une veste de cuir qui le protégeait beaucoup plus du froid que la petite veste marron de son frère.

« Putain, Sammy. Tu pouvais pas me dire que tu avais froid ?

-Tu… froid…aussi…

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Je ne porte pas qu'une simple veste, moi. »

Il le ramena contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi : Sam replié sur-lui-même entre les jambes de son aîné qui l'entoura de ses bras. Les spasmes qui secouaient le corps du plus jeune s'accentuèrent et Dean se mit à prier très fort, pour la première fois de sa vie, que son père arrive au plus vite.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espère fortement qu'il vous a plu. **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu. Ne vous retenez pas pour me donner votre avis, bien entendu. ^^**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde,

j'espère que vous allez bien et si ce n'est pas le cas, pour vous, un nouveau chapitre ^.^

**Disclaimers**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je serai riche et, Jensen et Jared seraient à mes côtés... ce qui n'est pas le cas. L'histoire, par contre, est bien de moi.

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé la dernière fois: **Clem's, Lydean, Lilou et Milael.**

Merci beaucoup à vous, ça me fait très plaisir.

Voilà, pas de moments d'attendrissement ou chick-flick moment (pour ceux qui aiment la VO XD) et voici la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce principale du bâtiments. L'esprit se plaça au centre de la pièce. Soudain, devant lui apparurent des images, tout d'abord, floues, elles devinrent plus concrètes. Les personnes passaient sans s'apercevoir qu'il était là.

Une jeune femme lui passa devant afin de rejoindre l'un des bouchers. Ce dernier s'amusait à découper la viande. Les bêtes passaient les unes après les autres devant lui, accrochées au piège rotatif. Un pistolet à projectile captif avait déjà fait son travail auparavant : la bête ne réagissait plus, ne ressentant plus rien, alors que l'homme lui faisait des saignées. L'animal regardait son sang partir petit à petit de son corps, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Les images disparurent pour laisser la place à d'autres.

Un jeune homme était attaché à l'une des tables de la pièce. Toujours la même. L'homme qui était apparu dans les images précédentes, s'avança vers sa proie, le couteau à la main et le sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le plus jeune v tout juste d'avoir seize ans. Brun aux yeux marrons, maigre et pourtant, une carrure assez forte, il essaye de bouger les bras, les jambes… le moindre muscle qui lui permettrait de s'échapper, de s'éloigner de ce malade, mais en vain. La dose d'anesthésiant avait déjà fait son œuvre : il allait finir comme la bête un peu plus tôt. Les yeux emplis d'effroi, il vit la lame lui entrer dans la chaire de ses bras et le sang couler avant que la vie ne quitte à jamais son corps.

L'horreur disparut pour en faire place à une autre.

Il se voit, lui, en train de parler désespérément avec les membres du personnel de l'abattoir, mais personne ne l'écoute. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Pourtant, il les voyait et les entendait comme s'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Une idée, qui lui faisait peur, germa dans son esprit. Il respira profondément, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui écrivait sur son bureau dans une pièce à part. Et là, ces craintes furent fondées. Sa main au lieu de toucher de la chaire, traversa complètement la femme, qui ne s'en aperçut pas. Il recula terrorisé et en pleurs. Mais, c'était bien connu, les esprits ne peuvent pleurer comme les vivants.

La scène disparut une bonne fois pour toute. L'esprit regarda en l'air. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son regard se posa doucement vers la porte de la chambre froide derrière laquelle se trouvaient les deux enfants qu'il avait enfermé. Au départ, il n'avait pas souhaité leur faire du mal, mais ils étaient arrivés avec des armes différentes de celles de policiers. Leurs balles à eux pouvaient l'atteindre et lui faire mal. Il ne souhaitait pas souffrir.

Pourtant, il aurait voulu qu'ils partent, sans demander leur reste. Il ne voulait pas les tuer comme il avait dû le faire avec elle. La jeune fille qu'il avait tué, l'avait bien mérité. C'était _sa_ fille. _Il_ n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Elle avait le même âge que lui lorsqu'il avait été tué par lui. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà fait le lien entre le meurtrier de sa fille et celui qui l'avait tué il y a quelques années déjà.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers la chambre froide et disparut.

* * *

John s'assit dans sa voiture tout en soufflant profondément. La porte du côté passager s'ouvrit et il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Bobby s'était installé à ses côtés.

« C'est enfin fini. J'ai crû qu'on y arriverait jamais.

-Si tu m'avais écouté dès le départ, John, on serait déjà dans nos lits en train de récupérer de notre journée plus qu'éreintante. »

John ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant d'avance où cela allait les mener. Il attrapa son portable afin de voir l'heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit. Il était près de vingt-deux heures mais ce qui attira son attention fut le petit icône d'un appel en absence. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bobby, à ses côtés. »

John l'intima au silence tandis qu'il appuyait sur écouter. Aussitôt, la voix plus qu'agaçante de la femme résonna à travers le combiné.

« _Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui, à 20 heures 25…_ »

La voix horripilante laissa place à celle de son fils aîné :

« _Papa, c'est moi. Ecoute, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu regarderas ton portable mais sache qu'il y a eu des meurtres en ville. D'après ce qu'on a compris, ce serait dû à un esprit qui se trouverait dans la vieille bâtisse qui servait d'abattoirs, il y a encore quelques temps. Sam et moi allons y faire un tour, afin de savoir si c'est réellement un esprit. Il est environ vingt heures et demi. Si tu n'as pas de nos nouvelles d'ici ton arrivée au motel, c'est qu'il nous ait surement arrivé quelque chose. Voilà._»

Il raccrocha et chercha dans sa liste d'appels ou messages reçus mais rien. Cela faisait une heure et demie au moins qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette soi-disant bâtisse hantée et aucun message depuis. Il composa le numéro de Dean et attendit. Seulement, ce ne fut que des longs bips qui lui répondirent. Il grommela dans sa barbe alors qu'il mettait le contact.

« John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Une affaire de meurtre, là où j'ai laissé les enfants. Dean a voulu mener son enquête et ils sont allés dans un ancien abattoir. Cela fait plus d'une heure et demie. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'en donnerait une fois sortis. »

Bobby n'ajouta rien. Il savait très bien ce que ressentait son ami, à cet instant. La peur de perdre les siens. Il ne dit rien pour une fois sur le fait que John ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et on ne rigolait pas avec ça.

* * *

Dean jeta un regard autour de lui. La lumière vacillait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il resserra ses bras autour de son cadet.

« Sammy ?

-Mmmh…

-Il ne faut pas que tu dormes, Bonhomme.

-…arrive…pas…

-Je sais, mais essaye.

-Mmh… »

Dean fronça des sourcils puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il retira sa veste et entoura le corps recroquevillé et tremblant de son petit-frère avec. Puis, il le serra fort contre son torse alors qu'il le voyait ouvrir les yeux.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce… que …tu fais ?

-Tu es complètement gelé, Sammy. Je préfère te réchauffer du mieux que je peux au lieu de te voir mourir de froid.

-Non…. Fou… »

Il essayait d'enlever la veste de son grand-frère mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en le serrant un peu plus. Ainsi, il ne pouvait plus exécuter le moindre geste, enfermé comme il l'était dans ses bras.

« Dean…moi…veux pas…meurs…

-Je vais pas mourir et puis, je suis plus résistant que toi. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire afin d'économiser notre chaleur. Je remettrai ma veste un peu plus tard.

-Promis ?

-Oui. Promis. »

Sur ce, il baissa sa tête contre les cheveux de son cadet et ils se serrèrent un peu plus. Sam entoura de ses bras le cou de son aîné, dans l'espoir de lui prodiguer de la chaleur. Il savait pertinemment que Dean tiendrait le plus longtemps possible sans sa veste, tout cela, dans le seul et unique but de le sauver, lui.

Seulement, Dean comprit la technique de son cadet et passa ses bras à l'intérieur de la veste tout en entourant son corps. La veste en cuir le protégeait un peu du froid et le corps de son cadet également. Il sentit ce dernier poser sa tête contre son cou et il en fit de même, ne stoppant pas un seul instant, ses prières adressées à son père, dans l'unique but qu'il arrive plus vite, avant qu'ils ne meurent. Pourtant, il ne croyait pas à tout ce qui touchait Dieu mais, là, il avait envie d'y croire un peu. Juste pour Sammy.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il respirait le parfum de son petit-frère. Cela lui permettait de se calmer alors qu'il voulait crier à cet esprit de les laisser partir ou du moins Sam. Car, s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'effrayait en ce monde empli de créatures de toutes sortes, toutes aussi dangereuses les unes des autres, c'était de voir mourir son frère sous ses yeux. C'était quelque chose qu'il espérait ne jamais voir de sa vie. Il voulait le protéger et il y arriverait, foi de Winchester.

Il y parviendrait et ce, même s'il devait aller à l'encontre de son père ou de son destin.

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, bien entendu. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions faites-le moi savoir, ce sera avec plaisir que j'en prendrai compte.**

**Merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre afin que les impatients ne patientent pas longtemps (je connais ça =_=)

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les persos malheureusement. POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????

Je remercie ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du dernier chapitre: **Clem's, 1348zelda, Lydean, Ali-Chan et Milael.**

Merci à vous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

John ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois durant le trajet. Bobby lui avait même proposé de le remplacer au volant mais il avait refusé.

« On a pas le temps d'échanger les places, Singer, avait-il dit. »

Lorsque John employait son nom, c'était qu'il était vraiment énervé et dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait que deux solutions.

Soit, on prenait le taureau par les cornes et on affrontait le mur obstiné que représentait John Winchester. Soit, on le laissait ruminer dans son coin, s'assurant ainsi la garantie d'être toujours en vie.

Bobby prit la seconde option. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver soit sur le bord de la route au milieu de nulle part, soit avec une charge de sel au derrière. Ce n'était pas une expérience très enrichissante et de loin, plaisante.

Au bout de trois heures de route, un John ruminant et un compteur kilométrique avoisinant les 140-150 km/h, ils atteignirent enfin la ville de Blakely. Aussitôt, John passa au motel dans l'espoir d'y voir ses fils mais il n'y trouva que le silence et le noir. Il sortit en vitesse et rejoignit la voiture. Il mit le contact et partit en direction de l'abattoir.

Ils y parvinrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. À peine la voiture fut stoppée que John était sorti, suivi de son ami. Ils entrèrent après s'être équipés en lampes et armes. L'entrepôt était plongé dans le noir et des objets trônaient un peu partout au sol. Ils les évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et avancèrent. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans la première salle. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient car à peine, John fit un pas de plus en direction du couloir qui menait à l'autre partie du bâtiment, qu'il shoota dans un objet. Automatiquement, il baissa le regard car le bruit lui était familier.

Et là, il vit l'arme de prédilection de son aîné, un Beretta. Il le ramassa et chercha dans toute la pièce une trace de ses fils. Bobby en fit de même mais rien. Ils partirent alors dans le couloir et arrivèrent dans l'autre partie de l'édifice. Alors que John allait partir explorer les autres pièces, Bobby l'appela.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-La poussière qui était présente là n'est plus.

-La porte a bougé ?

-Oui. J'en suis sûr. »

John regarda la poignée de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Bobby le poussa doucement et avec une barre de métal qui trainait dans le coin, il réussit à abaisser la poignée. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils découvrirent, en premier lieu, que la lumière, contrairement aux autres pièces, était présente ici. Puis, leurs regards dévièrent vers les deux formes recroquevillées dans un coin de la salle. John se précipita vers eux, tandis que Bobby avait jugé préférable de rester à la porte au cas-où l'esprit avait décidé de les enfermer ensemble à l'intérieur.

« Dean ! Sammy ! »

Il se mit à les secouer gentiment puis ne voyant aucune réaction, plus fortement. Là, Dean sembla remuer légèrement.

« Dean ? répéta John quelque peu rassuré.

-Pa…

-Oui, c'est moi. Peux-tu bouger ? »

L'aîné des Winchester hocha faiblement la tête et remua doucement. John l'y aida du mieux qu'il pouvait en essayant de détacher Sam mais son dernier-né semblait collé à lui comme de la glue. Finalement, après trois minutes d'acharnement, il y parvint et put prendre connaissance de l'état de ses enfants.

Dean était complètement gelé mais contrairement à Sam, il était conscient. John s'assura que son dernier-né respirait et s'aperçut que son aîné avait des gestes lents et ne cessait de trembler. Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui reste en tee-shirt dans une chambre froide. John retira le manteau de son aîné autour du corps de son cadet et le lui rendit. Dean ne se fit pas prier et le remit. Le père ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se dit qu'il constaterait l'état de son dernier-né une fois sortis de cet entrepôt.

Il prit Sam contre lui le tenant du bras gauche et aida son aîné à prendre appui sur lui afin de sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte, Bobby prit Dean en charge, laissant le soin à John de s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Ils purent sortir sans problèmes, sans rencontrer l'esprit.

Le père des deux garçons s'installa à l'arrière de l'Impala et attendit que Bobby prenne le volant pour lui faire passer les clés. Dean fut installé à ses côtés à l'arrière.

Bobby démarra tandis que John examinait son plus jeune fils. Il ne nota aucune blessure apparente, au premier abord, seulement lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtes, il sentit que la veste était poisseuse. Il leva le bras gauche de l'adolescent et y remarqua une large tache de sang.

« John ? »

L'appelé ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'il déshabillait son dernier-né, affolé. Dean le regardait faire, inquiet également d'avoir peut-être loupé un élément important. Il écarquilla grand les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit une entaille assez conséquente qui s'étendait un peu au-dessus de sa hanche. Celle-ci saignait encore un peu mais la phrase qui suivit cette constatation acheva l'aîné des Winchester.

« Bobby ! Dirige-toi vers l'hôpital !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Bobby.

-Discute pas et vas-y.

-Papa ? »

John détourna le regard de l'entaille pour apercevoir son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Il est brûlant et sa respiration se dégrade. J'ai peur qu'il nous fasse une septicémie. Je préfère qu'il soit dans un lieu correct pour se soigner. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Personne n'ajouta un mot. C'était rare que John accepte d'aller à l'hôpital sachant parfaitement les risques qu'ils encouraient à chaque fois qu'ils s'y rendaient. Mais, Dean ne voulait pas que son petit-frère soit dans un état pire que celui dans lequel il était.

Après que Sam se soit endormi contre lui, il avait remarqué la fièvre qui grandissait mais il avait espéré fortement que cela venait de lui et non de Sam. Evidemment, c'était trop dur pour Dieu d'exaucer son vœu.

Bobby se dépêcha de se rendre à l'endroit voulu.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital, John descendit du véhicule et se rendit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dean fut aidé de Bobby, il n'en voulait pas à son père : la santé de Sammy était le plus important.

Lorsque les deux derniers parvinrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, ils virent John, debout, fixant la porte du bloc opératoire. Ils le rejoignirent.

« Papa ? murmura Dean. »

L'appelé se retourna et fronça les sourcils en se rappelant également de l'état de son aîné. Il appela le premier médecin qui passa devant lui et lui demanda de le prendre en charge. John et Bobby restèrent aux côtés du jeune homme, durant tout l'examen. À la fin, le médecin se tourna vers eux.

« Il a vraiment de la chance. Vous avez un système immunitaire très compétent. Si vous êtes effectivement resté en tee-shirt dans une chambre froide, vous en ressortez sans pneumonie. Peu de gens auraient eu votre chance. Cependant, vous êtes affaibli et un repos absolu vous est recommandé.

- Dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir ?

-Pas avant une bonne semaine.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolée, jeune homme, mais nous nous devons de vous garder en observation. Il se peut très bien qu'on ait loupé un traumatisme ou autre. »

John fit comprendre, d'un simple regard, à son fils, qui allait de nouveau protester, qu'il n'était pas la peine de revenir sur la décision du médecin. Les adultes parlèrent encore un peu et au moment où la femme en blouse partait, Dean la rappela :

« Serait-il possible de faire en sorte que mon frère soit dans la même chambre que la mienne ?

-Comment ça ? »

John lui raconta, aidé de son ami, que son cadet avait été accepté au bloc opératoire et qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle depuis. Le médecin les prévint qu'elle allait se renseigner et tout faire pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

Quand elle fut partie, John se tourna vers son aîné et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Dean reprit tout depuis le début : comment ils avaient entendu parler de l'affaire, la visite de l'entrepôt puis les attaques et sans oublier, la chambre froide. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, John serrait de plus en plus les poings et il finit par laisser éclater sa colère.

« Tu es un inconscient, Dean. Il me semblait que depuis le temps tu savais comment se déroulait une chasse.

-Mais, je pensais qu'on aurait pu s'en occuper avant que tu n'arrives et que…

-Que quoi, Dean ? Par ta faute, ton frère est en salle d'opération et nous sommes sans aucune nouvelle de lui. »

Bobby vit le plus jeune pâlir dangereusement et il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son ami était un aussi grand imbécile pour évoquer de telles sornettes à son aîné ?

« John…

-Quoi ?

-Ton fils a besoin de repos, alors, nous allons sortir et tu vas te calmer. »

John grogna mais s'exécuta tout de même. Bobby soupira mais jeta un coup d'œil à Dean.

« Ton père ne savait pas ce qu'il racontait, gamin.

-Si. Il savait. Et, il a parfaitement raison. Sammy est ici à cause de moi.

-Dean…

-J'ai besoin de me reposer, Bobby. »

Et, l'adulte vit le jeune homme se placer correctement avant de fermer les yeux. Le vieux chasseur soupira et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son ami devant la machine à café.

« Winchester, tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Je dirai même que tu es le roi des imbéciles.

-Bobby, laisse-moi.

-Non. Tu as entendu ce que tu as dit à ton fils ? Tu sais très bien que Sammy représente beaucoup pour lui. Et, toi, tu te permets de lui dire que s'il est justement ici, c'est de sa faute. Comment crois-tu que Dean se sent, à présent ? »

Il vit John contenir sa colère, mal, mais il tentait. _Gros effort_, dut avouer Bobby.

« C'est une faute impardonnable, Bobby. Ils auraient pu y passer tous les deux si Dean avait fait plus attention.

-John, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Non, justement, ce n'est plus un enfant. C'est un adulte de dix-huit ans. Il est censé être responsable et avoir un minimum d'intelligence. Or, là, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de se balancer dans la gueule du loup, tout simplement. »

Bobby soupira. La tentative afin de raisonner son ami l'épuisait d'avance. Mais, le regard blessé de Dean lui revint en mémoire et il se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait continuer, juste pour ne plus le revoir. Alors, il s'assit aux côtés de John et entreprit la longue discussion.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Je sais, je suis une méchante mais bon... ne me dites pas que vous n'aimez pas quand on fait du mal à nos chéris XD**

**Le prochain arrivera mercredi s'il n'y a pas de problème. **

**En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ou vos suppositions.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous/toutes,

En premier lieu, je m'excuse, j'ai complètement oublié hier de poster la suite alors que je vous l'avais promis. Honte à moi. Pour la peine,

ce chapitre est un poil plus long que les autres...

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire seulement m'appartient. Les personnages non, bien entendu et malheureusement...

Je tiens à remercier mes précédents reviewers: **Milael, 1348zelda, Anne-laure et Clem's**. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla, il referma aussi sec ses yeux. Le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre lui brûlait la rétine. Il attendit quelques minutes puis refit un essai qui s'avéra bon, cette fois-ci. Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge murale et y lut 8 heures 23. Il se passa une main sur le visage alors que les paroles de son père lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il avait totalement raison, c'était de sa faute si Sam se trouvait ici, dans cet hôpital. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son cadet depuis qu'il avait été admis au bloc opératoire. Il se redressa mais à ce moment-là, il s'arrêta en voyant non loin de lui, un autre lit. Et, dans celui-ci se trouvait son cadet. Il était relié à une poche de sang et une canule nasale lui avait été apposée. Dean ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Il se leva difficilement et parvint à atteindre le lit de son frère. Il s'assit sur le rebord et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que le plus jeune ne se réveille. Il ouvrit une première fois les yeux puis attendit avant de reprendre sa tentative.

Il vit alors tout près de lui, son aîné qui le regardait tristement. Ce regard, d'ailleurs, il ne l'aimait pas. Pas sur son frère, en tout cas. Dean était toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, même dans les pires moments. Alors, pourquoi ne souriait-il pas maintenant ?

« De'…

-Hey, Sammy. Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de trop parler.

-Où…

-On est à l'hôpital. Papa et Bobby nous ont trouvés hier. Et, on s'est aperçu que tu étais blessé. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, Sammy ? »

Le dit-Sammy vit son aîné le regarder douloureusement. L'adolescent s'en voulut. C'était donc de sa faute si son frère ne souriait pas comme d'habitude ?

« Pardon, De'…voulais pas…t'inquiéter…

-Je sais mais, j'ai eu peur quand Papa a trouvé la blessure.

-…t'a grondé ? »

Dean ne lui répondit pas, alors, il comprit que c'était cela la raison. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra très fort, comme pour le rassurer du fait qu'il allait bien. Il avait compris qu'il s'était fait énormément de souci pour lui depuis la chambre froide et l'engueulade avec leur père n'avait rien dû arranger à son sentiment de culpabilité. Il ferma les yeux ensuite.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Sammy.

-…aussi…

-Je veux bien mais tu me tiens la main, plaisanta Dean.

-…avec moi ? »

Dean lui sourit et se plaça à ses côtés, allongé contre son flanc. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné qui l'entoura de son bras droit. Le plus jeune remonta la couverture sur son grand-frère qui se mit à lui caresser distraitement la main. Puis, le cadet finit par s'endormir.

L'aîné regarda son cadet dormir profondément et sa main se déplaça vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Il l'entendit gémir un peu et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui embrassa le haut de son crâne et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Sammy. »

Puis, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, ce fut dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était endormi, son cadet dans ses bras. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir son oncle qui se tenait sur une chaise, en train de bouquiner. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il devait faire avant de l'apercevoir bouger sur le lit.

« Comment te sens-tu, Dean ?

-Mieux.

-Je te comprends. »

Bobby caressa les cheveux de l'adolescent endormi. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose avant de se tourner dans son lit pour mieux être sujet aux caresses. Les deux chasseurs rigolèrent et Sam finit par ouvrir les yeux, pas entièrement certes mais il tenta.

« Onc' Bobby ?

-Oui, bonhomme. Tu vas mieux ? »

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

« Bien.

-Et, Papa ? demanda le plus jeune. »

Dean se tendit imperceptiblement et Bobby grimaça.

« Ton père n'est qu'un idiot, c'est tout.

-Pou'quoi ?

-Parce que. »

Le cadet des Winchester leva ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation puis, se tourna dans l'autre sens malgré sa blessure pour se coller un peu plus contre son frère.

« Sammy, remets-toi correctement, lui conseilla son aîné.

-Non…

-S'il-te-plait.

-C'est pas ta faute, De'. »

Le concerné fixa les prunelles bleues de son frère et souffla.

« Si. C'est de ma faute.

-Dean…

-Bobby. J'aurai dû me renseigner un peu plus avant de me jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, réfuta Bobby, et puis, ton père en a fait aussi des conneries en chasse.

-Peut-être, mais, il a raison.

-Non, De'… Papa n'a pas raison…

-Sammy.

-S'il a dit ça, alors je lui en veux. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Sam…

-Et, puis, pourquoi il aurait le droit de te dire ça alors que lui n'était pas là quand on en avait besoin ? »

Tout en parlant, le cadet se redressa sur ses oreillers. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et il serrait ses mâchoires sous la douleur de sa plaie qui le lançait.

« Ok, Sammy. Maintenant, tu te recouches, s'il-te-plait, lui intima doucement Bobby.

-Non.

-Sammy.

-Je veux voir Papa.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, avoua Bobby, il est parti suite à la dernière discussion que nous avons eu.

-Quoi ? demanda Dean, tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Il n'a pas voulu s'excuser auprès de toi alors que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était plus grand que ce que tu pouvais penser.

-Mais, il a pu rejoindre l'entrepôt et tenté de s'en occuper par lui-même. Il peut être blessé, là.

-Dean ! Où comptes-tu aller ? »

Le jeune homme qui s'était remis debout jeta un regard noir à son oncle.

« Chercher Papa.

-Retourne te coucher, tout de suite. »

Pour toute réponse, Dean commença à enfiler son pantalon. Bobby s'énerva et commença à le menacer d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence afin d'appeler le personnel. Sauf que pris dans leur dispute, ils ne virent pas Sam qui faisait un malaise. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa blessure le brûlait.

« De'…

-Il avait raison, Bobby. Il a toujours raison.

-Parce que c'est le grand John Winchester ? Voyons, Dean. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ton père n'est pas la parole divine.

-M'en fiche. Pour le moment, je vais le chercher.

-Tu n'es pratiquement pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes.

-De'… »

Alors, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se mettait à tousser violemment. Les alarmes se déclenchèrent et les deux chasseurs stoppèrent leur dispute.

« Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'appelé voulait réconforter son aîné mais il ne parvenait plus à émettre la moindre parole si ce n'était que la toux. Des infirmières déboulèrent dans la chambre et les deux chasseurs furent poussés dans un coin de la pièce. Un médecin arriva en courant et s'occupa immédiatement de Sam.

« Placez-lui un masque respiratoire, ordonna-t-il. »

Une infirmière s'activa mais au moment où il allait parler, un long bip strident retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers le moniteur cardiaque de Sam qui indiquait que son cœur s'était arrêté. Dean sentit ses jambes lâcher et il ne vit pas Bobby le retenir avant de l'asseoir au sol. Il ne vit pas non plus le personnel de l'hôpital s'activer auprès de son petit-frère. Soudain, il sentit une douleur sur sa joue droite et il y porta une main dessus. Il releva les yeux et vit son oncle le fixer les sourcils froncés.

« Bobby ?

-Tu es avec moi ? »

Dean hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Le médecin avait placé les plaquettes et actionné le défibrillateur. Le corps de Sam s'arqua et retomba aussi sec sur le matelas. Une infirmière lui plaça le masque puis le retira et le défibrillateur refit son œuvre. Un bip espacé et un autre suivi puis, plusieurs.

« C'est bon, nous avons un pouls, fit le médecin. »

Les infirmières retirèrent tout le matériel tandis que le docteur s'occupait de prendre les constantes de l'adolescent. Puis, il lui apposa un masque respiratoire, la canule nasale n'étant pas assez suffisante pour lui.

Il expliqua la situation aux deux personnes.

« Mais… il est hors de danger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean, inquiet.

-Pour le moment, il est sauvé. Je viendrais le voir une fois réveillé. Appuyez sur le bouton pour m'appeler quand ce sera le cas.

-Très bien, lui répondit Bobby. »

Et, le médecin partit, laissant les deux chasseurs seuls. Dean s'installa sur le rebord du lit de son cadet et lui prit la main comme pour lui montrer sa présence.

« Sammy ? Tu m'entends ? S'il-te-plait. Réponds-moi, petit-frère.

-Dean, lui dit Bobby, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'entende.

-Je sais, mais…je voudrais y croire. »

Le plus vieux lui pressa l'épaule dans un signe de pur réconfort mais Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Gamin, tu peux pleurer. Personne ne t'en voudra.

-Bobby…c'est…encore…ma faute…

-Non, bonhomme. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. J'en suis sûr. »

Dean acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Allonge-toi et repose-toi, Dean. »

Le jeune homme s'allongea près de son cadet encore une fois et posa un de ses bras autour de son corps. Puis, il s'endormit tranquillement en espérant qu'à son réveil, tout soit redevenu comme avant.

* * *

Sam papillonna des yeux doucement mais décida de les refermer. Il se serra davantage contre la source de chaleur qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand une main se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en murmurant son nom.

Il grogna un peu mais la voix ne cessait de l'appeler afin qu'il se réveille. Il finit par le faire et se retrouva contre un torse.

« Sammy ? »

Il releva la tête et croisa alors les yeux verts de son aîné.

« Sammy ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet retira son masque respiratoire et lui répondit :

« Mieux… je pense.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? »

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne d'autre qu'eux.

« Je…je sais pas…j'ai senti une douleur…

-Où ?

-À mes côtes ….puis…j'ai eu du mal…à respirer… »

Dean fronça les sourcils et replaça le masque respiratoire sur le visage de son cadet mais celui-ci le repoussa.

« Sammy… mets le masque, s'il-te-plait.

-Veux…pas…

-S'il-te-plait, Sammy. Pour moi. »

Le plus jeune regarda son aîné et en le voyant aussi inquiet, il accepta de le remettre. Quand Sam prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et déposa le masque sur son visage, Dean lui fit un grand sourire, comme ceux qu'il lui réservait à lui seul.

« Merci, Sammy. Maintenant, rendors-toi. »

Il vit Sam lui demander quelque chose en silence et il lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Oui, je serai là à ton réveil, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il entendit son cadet souffler un peu avant qu'il ne se resserre contre lui.

« Allez, dors. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'assoupisse sous le regard bienveillant de Dean. Puis, ce dernier prit la télécommande qui était disposée sur la table de nuit et alluma la télévision. Aussitôt, des images défilèrent dans la boite noire.

Une heure passa avant que la chambre ne vive un peu. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père, suivi de près par Bobby. Les deux adultes furent surpris en le voyant parfaitement réveillé. John se posta près de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors tandis que Bobby prenait place sur la chaise près du lit. Il sourit à Dean, pour le rassurer.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda le jeune homme à son père.

-Je suis allé me renseigner un peu mieux sur cet esprit.

-Et ?

-Il n'y a rien. J'ai beau avoir cherché dans les registres de la ville mais il n'y a absolument rien.

-Comment cela est-il possible ? s'enquit Bobby.

-Je ne sais pas. »

John vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, un peu en retrait, mais qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur ses enfants. Un gémissement se fit entendre et ils virent tous Sam soupirer tout en se serrant contre son frère. Celui-ci sourit tendrement avant de tirer un peu plus la couverture sur son cadet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Nous allons nous en débarrasser, une fois que vous serez sortis d'ici.

-Mais, on ne sait pas qui c'est. Tu viens de le dire.

-On cherchera et on trouvera. »

Dean acquiesça. De toute façon, quand John Winchester était ainsi, il ne servait à rien d'aller à son encontre. Il retourna à son activité interrompue momentanément, tout en caressant les cheveux de son frère à chaque grognement de celui-ci.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. **

**Vous a-t-il plu ?Y a-t-il des choses à changer ?**

**Merci de l'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain.**

**Bisous.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour everybody,

je vous souhaite déjà une bonne réussite dans vos examens en ce moment.

Allez, courage, c'est bientôt les vacances ^.^

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient et les persos non, mais, tout le monde le sait déjà.

Je remercie également ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews la dernière fois: **Lydean, Milael, clem's, CherryHitomie et 1348zelda.**

Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une semaine plus tard, Sam fut autorisé à sortir. Dean l'était depuis déjà quatre jours mais il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps dans la chambre de son frère, afin de ne pas le laisser seul. Le reste du temps, il le passait en faisant des recherches pour la chasse. Mais, pour le moment, c'était chou blanc. Ils ne trouvaient rien, absolument rien. Ils avaient beau passé en revue tous les registres de la ville afin de voir s'il y avait eu un disparu mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait fait part.

Sam enfila son pantalon puis son tee-shirt avant de mettre sa veste. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur son aîné.

« Hey, Sammy. Il est l'heure d'y aller.

-J'arrive. »

L'adolescent sortit à la suite de son frère et ils se rendirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment où les attendaient les deux personnes manquantes. Ils embarquèrent dans l'Impala qui partit en direction de la bibliothèque de la ville.

« Nous allons tenter une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'une paire d'yeux en plus, nous permettra d'y voir plus clair dans cette affaire, les informa John».

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque et Sam en fut ravi. Durant l'absence de leur père et lorsque Dean était avec ses conquêtes, le plus jeune des Winchester avait passé son temps-libre à travers les différents rayons emplis de bouquins. Les étagères semblaient s'écrouler sous le poids conséquent des ouvrages. Le groupe s'installa autour d'une table et John commença à donner les directives.

« Il faut trouver des papiers qui se rapportent à notre affaire, que ce soient des papiers officiels, des articles de journaux et autres. Dès que vous avez quelque chose, vous venez ici.

-Pfff !

-Dean. J'ai pas intérêt à te voir draguer ou faire autre chose que ce que je viens de dire. C'est clair ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bien. »

Et, il leur fit un signe de la main afin de les prévenir que les recherches commençaient. Sam se laissa prendre au jeu et marcha à travers les différents rayons tout en réfléchissant. Si l'esprit était coincé dans cet entrepôt, cela signifiait sans aucun doute qu'il avait été tué dedans. Seulement, il n'existait pas trente-six solutions pour savoir son identité : il devait travailler à l'intérieur ou être une personne de la ville. Or, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa famille avait cherché dans les registres en regardant les photos mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Sam se dirigea alors vers l'accueil.

« Excusez-moi. »

La jeune femme, à qui il s'adressait, se retourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en un chignon. Elle portait également un uniforme bleu, composé d'une jupe et d'une chemise.

« Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez des documents concernant les bâtiments de votre ville.

-Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

-Par exemple, leur date de construction, le nombre d'employés. J'ai besoin de ce genre d'information pour un exposé au collège.

-Ah, je vois. Attendez, je vais vous montrer. »

Et, elle se leva de son siège pour l'amener là où il souhaitait. Elle zigzagua entre les rayons et s'arrêta dans un coin de la bibliothèque, au calme. Personne, ou peut-être très peu, ne semblait venir ici. Il se tourna vers la femme et la remercie chaleureusement. Elle lui confia cependant que ces documents n'étaient pas à l'emprunt et il lui confia qu'il s'en doutait.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il chercha, à l'aide des titres, le dossier concernant l'entrepôt. Il le trouva trois minutes plus tard, vers le bas du meuble. C'était un dossier assez conséquent, quoi de plus normal à vrai dire quand l'entreprise avait plus de cent ans et avait été l'un des piliers de la ville en étant le principal moteur de son industrie. Sam s'assit à même le sol et feuilleta le dossier. Il trouva les plans puis les feuilles d'impôt. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait fini de classer les différents documents, les regroupant entre eux et en les disposant selon leur importance. Dire qu'il n'était même pas rémunéré. Une fois son affaire finie, il se leva et retourna à la table où ils devaient se retrouver. Seulement, celle-ci était prise par d'autres personnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne vit personne.

_Ils m'ont tout de même pas planté là…_

Il se mit dans la rangée principale et fit le tour de chaque secteur mais personne. Il sentit les larmes venir aux yeux et se les essuya rageusement.

_Non… je suis sûr qu'ils sont partis prendre un café ou bien ils ont été se renseigner._

Il décida de revenir à la section qui n'était fréquentée par peu de gens. Il se rassit à sa place sitôt quittée et reprit son rangement. Il trouva alors ce qu'il cherchait : la liste des employés de l'entrepôt. Il attrapa celle de l'année qu'il voulait et la fixa. Mais, il n'y avait aucune photo.

_Peut-être que par internet je pourrais trouver celui que l'on cherche._

Il rangea le dossier et se redressa, la feuille entre les mains. Il se dirigea vers le coin des ordinateurs et s'installa derrière l'un d'entre eux. Il tapa chaque nom de la longue liste. Il y avait exactement 135 personnes qui travaillaient dans cette entreprise quarante ans auparavant. Sam soupira d'avance en voyant la longue liste mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, si ?

Lorsqu'il arriva à la personne numéro 55, une main se posa sur son épaule et il manqua de crier si une autre ne s'était pas placée devant sa bouche. Il voulut se défendre, ne sachant pas les intentions de la personne mais une voix, qu'il connaissait parfaitement, retentit à son oreille.

« Ce n'est que moi, Sammy. »

L'appelé se tourna pour croiser le regard de son frère. Il hocha la tête doucement et son aîné retira ses mains. John et Bobby s'installèrent sur les deux chaises à ses côtés alors que Dean s'appuyait sur son dossier.

« On peut savoir où tu étais ? On t'a cherché, gronda John. »

Ce dernier avait tout de même gardé un ton en-dessous de la normale, du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sam en aurait ri, mais là, il ne le pouvait pas trop surtout en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son père.

« J'étais en train de faire des recherches comme tu avais demandé.

-Samuel ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

-Tu nous as demandés de faire les recherches et c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis le début. Mais, si c'était pour que je me fasse engueuler encore une fois, la prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrais. »

Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers eux et Dean lui pressa l'épaule.

« Sammy, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait. »

Le plus jeune du groupe prit la feuille et partit. Il alla à la photocopieuse et sortit une pièce qu'il introduit dans la machine. Quelques secondes après il avait une copie de ce qu'il voulait. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et alla ranger l'originale. Puis, il sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Sam ! »

Mais, il était beaucoup trop en colère pour leur répondre. Il traversa sans regarder et se fit klaxonner. Il atteignit le parc tandis que les autres étaient piégés par le feu rouge. Il continua de marcher en direction du motel alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, une main attrapa son bras droit et le retourna.

« Lâche-moi !

-Sam ! Arrête de faire l'enfant !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Dean.

-Non ! »

Sam se mit à le frapper de son poing libre sur le torse de son grand-frère qui tenta de le maintenir. Puis, il se retrouva dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et pleura de tout son saoul.

« C'est bon, Sammy. Tu connais Papa, il ne sait pas s'expliquer sans gronder. Il s'est vraiment fait du souci pour toi.

-Mais… il avait pas besoin de…

-Je sais. »

Dean, voyant que son cadet ne souhaitait pas le lâcher, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne et puis, son père et Bobby étaient partis à la voiture pour la ramener au motel. Heureusement pour lui, il ne restait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il soupira et prit son frère dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches et entoura de ses bras le cou de son aîné. Ses larmes n'étaient toujours pas taries mais il s'en fichait, à cet instant, de ressembler tant à un enfant. Il avait besoin de réconfort et seul son aîné pouvait lui en donner.

Ils ne s'échangèrent plus aucun mot jusqu'au motel. Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre, Dean remarqua que les deux chasseurs étaient rentrés vu que l'Impala était garée sur le parking. Seulement, il fut bien embêté car son fardeau s'était endormi dans ses bras. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci le fit toute seule ou presque, car il s'avéra que c'était Bobby. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il les vit.

« Allez, entre.

-Merci, Bobby. »

Dean entra et se dirigea sans un mot à son père vers sa chambre. Il y déposa son cadet qui gémit en le sentant se retirer et il s'agrippa à sa veste.

« Sammy…lâche-moi, s'il-te-plait. »

Mais, il n'en fit rien et l'aîné détacha doucement les mains de son petit-frère et lui baisa le front avant de lui retirer ses chaussures. Puis, il le recouvrit de la couverture du lit avant de sortir de la chambre tout en tirant la porte derrière lui.

Il alla s'asseoir autour de la table et Bobby lui servit une bière.

« Merci, Bobby.

-De rien, gamin.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, Papa ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Dean soupira et but un peu de sa bière.

« Que veux-tu qu'il me dise ? Je te rappelle que tu l'as engueulé alors qu'il faisait son travail. Je l'ai juste rassuré sur le fait que tu n'osais pas lui dire que tu t'étais inquiété de ne pas le voir et que la colère a pris le dessus sur le reste.

-…

-Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte mais Sammy aime bien tout faire pour que tu le félicites, mais, même ça tu ne le fais pas. »

Et, Dean partit rejoindre son frère, bière en main. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Aussitôt après, Sam vint se coller à lui. L'aîné chercha la télécommande et quand il la vit, il l'attrapa. Il alluma la télévision sur la chaine des sports et la regarda, tout en surveillant de temps à autre son cadet.

Dans l'autre pièce, John avait regardé son fils partir rejoindre son dernier-né. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en soupirant longuement afin de ne pas tout simplement se mettre en colère contre Dean.

« Il a raison, tu sais ? »

Le père Winchester releva la tête pour fixer son ami. Celui-ci but tranquillement sa bière avant de rétorquer :

« Ce que t'as dit Dean est parfaitement vrai. Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'avait fait Sam que tu l'avais déjà engueulé. Je veux bien comprendre que tu étais inquiet mais il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à connaitre tes fils.

-Parce que toi, tu le sais ? fit John, énervé.

-Surement plus que toi. »

Bobby défia son ami du regard et John fut le premier à le détourner. Il savait que Bobby avait parfaitement raison. Tous avaient raison.

« Que dois-je faire alors ?

-T'excuser. Même si le Grand John Winchester ne s'abaisse jamais à ça. »

John soupira mais acquiesça tout de même. Il le ferait si cela lui permettait que ses fils ne soient plus contre lui.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Juste pour savoir _1348zelda_, je voudrais que tu me dises comment veux-tu que je développe la relation entre John et Dean. **

**Sinon, j'attends vos review pour savoir ce que je dois changer ou pas.**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu.**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous/toutes,

voilà la suite de ma fic, qui, j'espère vous plaira toujours autant.

**Disclaimers:** L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages malheureusement.

Je tenais à remercier mes précédentes revieweuses/revieweurs, à savoir: **Clem's, 1348zelda, Milael, Anne laure, Cdidounne et Lydean**.

Bon, pour 1348zelda et Cdidounne, je ne vous garantie rien pour la suite. Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire mais, ça risque

d'être compliqué, surtout dans ton cas, Cdidounne. Mais, je vais voir, promis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il resta dans la même position, c'est-à-dire allongé contre son frère et la tête sur son épaule gauche. Son aîné lui caressait les cheveux mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

« Sammy ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu sais que tu devras te lever un jour ? »

Le plus jeune soupira. Oui, il le savait mais il n'en avait pas très envie quand même. N'était-ce pas normal ? Soudain, Dean bougea et l'écran de la télévision devint noir. Il reposa la télécommande sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

Dean sourit tristement.

« Mais, il va bien falloir que tu le fasses si tu veux nous dire quelles ont été tes recherches, tu ne crois pas ?

-Et… si je te dis tout… tu pourras le faire à ma place.

-Ah non, Sammy. Désolé mais tu vas devoir te lever.

-Pas envie.

-Et, ça ne sert à rien de me faire ton regard de chiot.

-Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Sam.

-Menteur ! Tu as déjà commencé.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. Alors n'épuise pas tes réserves car ça ne marchera pas.

-C'est sûr ?

-Oui.»

Dean se fit violence pour ne pas résister devant le nouvel essai de son petit-frère. Mais, il tint bon au grand dam de Sam. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et se sépara de son aîné avant de se lever. Le plus âgé ne put faire le moindre geste, ni énoncer la moindre parole, que son frère était déjà parti dans la cuisine.

Il le rejoignit espérant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate pas et il s'assit à ses côtés autour de la table. Son cadet tendit une feuille à son père qui la prit en relevant les yeux.

« C'est la liste des employés de la boucherie dans les années qui ont précédé le premier meurtre, d'après l'estimation qu'on en a faite.

-Tu as trouvé ça où ? lui demanda John en regardant la liste.

-À la bibliothèque. »

Dean soupira. Pourquoi Sam n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus ? Il allait dire quelque chose pour tenter d'empêcher que la dispute explose mais il vit son père prendre une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :

« Non, ce que je voulais dire c'était comment t'as fait pour l'avoir. »

Tout le monde fut plus ou moins surpris par cette magnifique contenance de la part de John, notamment ses fils. Dean fronça les sourcils tandis que Sam le fixait bizarrement. Bobby était le seul à sourire.

« Christo ! »

Là, ce fut Sam qui se prit des regards d'incompréhension puis, Dean éclata de rire.

« Oh, bravo, Sammy. »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux alors que Sam protestait tout en tentant de repousser sa main au loin. John, lui, ne s'en remettait pas. Bobby se racla la gorge et les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers lui. Le vieux chasseur leur fit un signe des yeux et les deux frères suivirent.

« Papa ? Tout va bien ? demanda Dean.

-Hein ? Euh… oui. Donc, je te demandais où tu avais trouvé ça. »

Sam était tout de même surpris, aussi, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et se cala sur sa chaise. Puis, voyant que son père ne semblait pas vouloir lui crier dessus, il lui avoua :

« J'ai été à l'accueil et je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient des documents par rapport aux grands bâtiments de la ville, leur histoire, etc. J'ai rajouté que c'était pour un devoir à l'école et la femme m'a amené à une section peu fréquentée, vu le bordel dans les papiers. J'y ai trouvé un dossier énorme sur la boucherie puis cette feuille. »

John hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« Et ? Tu as trouvé notre gars ? s'enquit l'aîné.

-Non, car vous m'avez dérangé avant que je n'arrive à la fin de la liste.

-Tu as fait lesquels ?

-Les 54 premiers. »

Bobby regarda la liste et annonça :

« On ferait mieux de retourner à la bibliothèque afin de continuer.

-Oui. Mais, là, c'est pas trop le moment. On ira demain, rajouta John en regardant l'horloge murale, c'est fermé à cette heure-ci. »

Bobby acquiesça après avoir jeté à son tour un œil à l'heure puis, il se leva pour préparer le souper. John partit prendre son arme afin de la nettoyer. Sam en profita pour reprendre le papier et il l'examina. Dean lit également par-dessus son épaule.

Au bout de trois minutes, le cadet s'agita sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ? »

L'appelé se tourna vers son aîné et pointa du doigt un nom.

« Bill Morgan ? Et alors ?

-Je crois que c'est le nom de la fille qui s'est faite tuer. »

Les adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu en es sûr, Sammy ? s'enquit son père.

-Oui, il me semble que c'était le même nom mais… »

Bobby se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la télévision. Les autres s'installèrent également devant mais aucune évocation ne fut faite à propos du meurtre qu'il y avait eu une semaine plus tôt. Ils mangèrent en parlant de la chasse même si Sam n'y participait pas. En fait, il n'aimait pas cette chasse et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, celle de quitter la ville au plus vite. Il soupira pour la énième fois.

« Je crois qu'il va être l'heure de se coucher, fit John en remarquant que son cadet était prêt à s'endormir dans son assiette.

-Hein ? Mais, non. C'est bon…, réfuta Sam.

-Sam ! Tu tombes de fatigue. Au lit ! »

Le jeune homme soupira une fois de plus mais se laissa guider tout de même jusqu'au lit. Il s'aperçut alors qu'en effet, il avait envie de dormir. Et, lorsque son aîné lui murmura un "bonne nuit, Sammy", il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre.

* * *

Un rayon du soleil qui passait au-travers du volet de la chambre tira Dean de son sommeil. Le jeune homme grogna mais finit par ouvrir un œil. Il jeta un regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était près de dix heures. Il soupira.

Il s'était couché extrêmement tard car Bobby, John et lui avaient discuté de l'affaire. Ils étaient arrivés à un arrangement qui incluait que les deux adultes allaient le matin même interroger le père de la victime tandis que les deux plus jeunes iraient à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver l'esprit, s'il travaillait, bien évidemment, à l'entrepôt à l'époque.

Dean se tourna vers son cadet qui dormait toujours profondément, bien emmitouflé dans la couette.

« Sammy. »

Aucun mouvement. L'aîné souffla mais posa tout de même sa main dans les cheveux qui dépassaient et les caressa. Toujours rien. Il sourit et enleva les quelques mèches qui étaient sur les yeux de son cadet.

« Sammy, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort. »

Cette fois-ci un mouvement se fit sentir et un grognement suivit. Dean rigola.

« Allez, Sammy. Faut se lever. On doit aller à la bibliothèque.

-Deeaaaannnn, gémit le plus jeune.

-Oui ?

-Laisse-moi… »

Dean fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur le front de son cadet pour y déceler de la fièvre mais rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui clochait ? D'habitude, Sam était toujours partant pour un tour à la bibliothèque ou même ailleurs, du moment que ce n'était pas cette chambre de motel. Il le vit s'emmitoufler encore plus dans les couvertures.

« Sammy, murmura l'aîné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, tu te sens bien ?

-Mal à la gorge…

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore attrapé, toi ? »

Sam le fusilla du regard, enfin il essaya car ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.

« Bon, écoute, on doit aller à la biblio et si on le fait pas, on risque de se faire engueuler…

-Ça changera pas de d'habitude…

-Sammy, souffla l'aîné.

-…

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et pendant ce temps, tu t'habilles. Ok ? »

Un petit mouvement de tête lui répondit. Dean se leva donc du lit et partit à sa préparation du déjeuner. Mais, Sam ne bougea pas et se rendormit même directement. Lorsque l'aîné, ne voyant pas son cadet arriver dix minutes plus tard, revint dans la chambre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux quand il remarqua qu'il s'était rendormi. Il avança jusqu'au lit et reposa sa main sur le front de Sam qui ne bougea pas.

Dean finit par le recouvrir et referma la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il se dirigea vers sa veste et prit son portable. Il composa, ensuite, le numéro et attendit que la personne, à l'autre bout, décroche.

« _Allo ?_ fit une voix bourrue.

-Bobby ? C'est Dean.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda le vieux chasseur en percevant le ton inquiet dans la voix de l'aîné.

-Sam s'est plaint d'avoir mal à la gorge et je ne peux pas le laisser seul pour aller à la bibliothèque.

-_Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. On verra ça plus tard. Vous avez des médicaments ou il faut en acheter ?_

-On a ce qu'il faut.

-_Ok. On sera là dans deux heures maximum._ »

Puis, après l'avoir salué, Dean raccrocha. Puis, il s'attela à trouver les cachets contre les maux de gorge et aussi ceux pour la fièvre car il se doutait que celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à venir.

_Sammy n'est pas souvent malade, mais, quand c'est le cas, ce n'est pas de la rigolade._

* * *

Comme prévu, les deux plus vieux ne rentrèrent que pour l'heure du diner. Aussitôt rentrés, que John se dirigea dans la chambre afin de prendre des nouvelles de son dernier-né. Il posa une main sur le front qui dépassait et soupira. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux quelques instants puis ressortit de la pièce.

« Alors ? demanda son ami.

-Il a un début de fièvre. Tu lui as donné des médicaments, Dean ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller depuis. »

John acquiesça puis s'installa autour de la table alors que Dean préparait le repas. Bobby vint le rejoindre.

« Que vous a dit le gars ? s'enquit Dean.

-Et bien, nous lui avons demandé s'il y avait eu un meurtre dans l'entrepôt mais il est resté très évasif dessus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il semblerait qu'il y en ait eu un, si l'on suit son comportement. Il était gêné et ne cessait d'avoir un regard fuyant.

-Typique de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais, s'il y en a eu un, comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun article sur ça ?

-Car, personne ne le connaissait apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en parler, se révolta Dean en se détachant des fourneaux. »

John haussa les épaules tandis que Bobby sortait les couverts pour les disposer sur la table.

« Comment allons-nous faire, alors ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester.

-Il faut continuer de regarder chaque personne de cette liste afin d'y trouver notre homme et ainsi, nous en débarrasser. »

Dean hocha la tête doucement.

« Je vais aller voir Sammy. »

Et, les deux adultes le virent entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit où dormait son cadet et il le secoua gentiment.

« Sammy ?

-Mmh…

-Sam, il faut que tu manges un peu et que tu prennes des médicaments aussi.

-Pas faim.

-Je sais. Mais, essaye quand même, s'il-te-plait. »

Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda son aîné. Puis, il décida de s'exécuter. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et s'assit sur le lit. Mais, au lieu de continuer sa démarche, il regardait ses pieds. Dean se posta à ses côtés et lui mit ses chaussettes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rétablir au plus vite, fit l'aîné en lui caressant le dos tout en s'avançant vers la cuisine.

-Oui. »

Il le déposa sur une chaise et alla chercher sa veste à lui pour la lui enfiler. Bien sûr, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour Sam mais, il s'en fichait un peu, du moment qu'elle lui apportait de la chaleur. Une main se posa sur son front alors qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette vide placée devant lui. Il les releva et vit son père, inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas…j'ai mal à la gorge et la tête aussi.

-Tu vas manger ça et prendre tes médicaments puis, au lit, lui dit son frère en lui remplissant l'assiette vide. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette et il sentit son estomac protester.

« Dean…j'ai pas faim.

-Je veux rien savoir. Il faut que tu manges. »

L'aîné retourna à l'évier chercher un verre propre.

« Ton frère a raison. Il faut que tu manges un peu. »

L'adolescent soupira mais attrapa tout de même sa fourchette. Il l'enfourna ensuite dans sa bouche et avala sans mâcher. Il sentit l'aliment descendre dans sa gorge mais surtout, quelques secondes plus tard, son estomac montra, une nouvelle fois, qu'il était contre le fait de recevoir de la nourriture. Les adultes attablés reprirent leur discussion, une fois qu'ils furent assurés que Sam mangerait ce qui était devant lui. Ce dernier se donna du courage et entreprit de prendre une nouvelle bouchée mais quand il l'avala, son estomac désapprouva. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de régurgiter ce qu'il venait de manger.

Il fut rejoint par le reste de sa famille.

« Doucement, Sammy. »

Dean lui passa une main sur son front et l'autre dans son dos, le frottant pour lui montrer son soutien. Une fois qu'il eut fini son affaire, il fut retiré de dessus la cuvette et assis contre le mur de la pièce. Son père lui amena un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche et il le débarbouilla. Puis, son aîné le prit dans ses bras avant de le déposer tranquillement sur le lit. Bobby présenta au plus âgé des frères un verre et deux cachets.

« Veux pas…, protesta faiblement Sam en les voyant.

-Il faut que tu les prennes, Sammy. »

Le dit-Sammy secoua négativement la tête mais son aîné le ramena contre lui et lui plaça les deux pilules devant la bouche.

« S'il-te-plait. »

Alors, devant le ton empli d'inquiétude de son frère, il ouvrit la bouche et prit une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer les pilules. Dean le reposa sur ses oreillers et le recouvrit de la couverture. Sam le prit pour le signal comme quoi il pouvait s'endormir sans problème et il le fit.

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que les précédents. **

**Suggestions ou remarques ? Contentement ou Mécontentement ?**

**Je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir lu le chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ou Bonsoir,

eh oui, tout dépendra de quand vous lirez ce chapitre XD

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand dam.

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui m'ont reviewé lors du chapitre précédent, je parle bien évidemment de: **Clem's, Anne laure, Milael, Cdidounne et Lydean.**

Encore merci à vous de m'avoir laissé une review. Je remercie également ceux/celles qui me lisent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis. Les recherches n'avaient pas avancé car la liste n'avait rien donné. En fin de compte, l'homme qu'ils recherchaient n'était pas noté dessus. De plus, l'état de Sam s'était aggravé durant ces jours-là, si bien qu'ils avaient passé leur temps à chevaucher entre l'adolescent et l'affaire. À présent, tout allait mieux et la fièvre avait disparu. Sam pouvait se lever sans risquer de s'effondrer quelques centimètres plus loin.

Il était installé autour de la table, la veste de son aîné sur ses épaules, ordre de celui-ci, et il écoutait ce que les adultes disaient. Bien entendu, il réfléchissait également. Toute cette affaire était bizarre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi aucun article ne faisait référence à ce meurtre. Certes, la personne semblait inconnue aux habitants de la ville mais était-ce une raison valable ? Il soupira alors qu'il s'emparait de la liste photocopiée qui trônait sur la table.

Bill Morgan… Pourquoi sa fille aurait été tuée bien des années plus tard ? Pourquoi elle et pas un ou une autre ? Il n'y avait qu'une explication mais il ne pouvait pas crier à toute la ville que Bill Morgan était le meurtrier d'un gars mort, il y a de cela quarante années maintenant. Il soupira.

« Sammy ? »

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir son père qui le fixait inquiet.

« Je vais bien, crut-il nécessaire à dire. »

Et, en effet, c'était ce qu'il fallait dire pour qu'ils arrêtent tous de s'en faire.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Bill Morgan qui l'a tué.

-On ne peut rien dire, Sammy.

-C'est quand même bizarre que sa fille soit tuée dans cet entrepôt abandonné depuis. Ne me dites pas que vous croyez que ce sont des coïncidences.

-On ne pense pas que ce soit des coïncidences, Sam. Seulement, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves. »

Sam acquiesça doucement. Il le savait très bien mais c'était injuste. Cet inconnu aurait pu avoir une famille, une maison et un métier mais il n'en était rien. La vie était injuste et il le savait parfaitement. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son père soupirait fortement.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait aller nous dégourdir un peu, proposa Bobby.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit vivement Dean en s'étirant sur sa chaise. »

Sam sourit en le voyant faire. John finit par accepter et tout le monde, cinq minutes plus tard, était dehors en train de marcher en direction du centre-ville. Ils entrèrent dans un bar et John passa commande. Ils burent tranquillement tout en parlant un peu de tout et partirent au bout d'une bonne heure. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au motel, Bobby dit :

« Tiens, Bill Morgan. »

Les deux plus jeunes tournèrent vivement la tête vers la direction que fixait leur oncle et virent un homme grand mais également d'allure athlétique. Il était brun et portait des lunettes de soleil. L'homme discutait avec une femme puis, il lui fit un signe de la main et partit hors de vue des chasseurs.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, annonça John. »

Et, les autres suivirent. Mais, Sam avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dit que cela devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il venait de voir Bill Morgan et suivit son père.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sam se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Bobby et son père, Dean n'était jamais levé avant dix heures au moins. Le plus jeune s'installa autour de la table tout en tirant vers lui un bol et en le remplissant de céréales. Bobby le lui remplit de lait.

« Merci, Bobby. »

Le chasseur lui sourit. Sam se tourna alors vers son père et lui demanda :

« Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais retourner voir Morgan tandis que vous alliez à la bibliothèque tenter de trouver plus d'informations.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas Dean avec toi ?

-Parce que je préfère qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi.

-Mais, Papa, je suis capable de me défendre et puis, je ne pense pas qu'un esprit viendra me chercher dans une bibliothèque remplie de personnes.

-Je ne…

-Papa, s'il-te-plait. Tout ce que Dean va faire, c'est d'essayer d'avoir le numéro de la bibliothécaire ou de m'embêter. »

John regarda son fils cadet et soupira.

« D'accord. Mais, tu ne sors pas de la bibliothèque et …

-Vous viendrez me chercher dans une heure, deux maxi. »

Le père acquiesça. Sam sourit et s'empara de son sac avant de filer à la bibliothèque après un salut rapide à sa famille.

* * *

Deux heures qu'il était assis à cette table et pourtant, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. Il avait voulu consulter les ordinateurs pour une information mais il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient indisponibles pour le moment. Alors, il n'avait fait que revoir le dossier sous toutes ses formes, une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la bibliothèque, qui était d'une couleur horrible en passant, et il alla ranger le dossier. Son père n'allait pas tarder.

Quand il revint à sa table, il vit Bill Morgan rentrer comme un fou dans la bibliothèque et demander un renseignement à la jeune femme de l'accueil. Il était évident qu'il était là pour le dossier. Sam revint sur ses pas et s'en empara avant de retirer toutes les feuilles qui pouvaient concerner de près ou de loin à l'affaire. Puis, il le rangea alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Il retourna à sa table, mit son blouson et y cacha les feuilles en-dessous avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Il se cacha au coin de la rue suivante et attendit un peu. Bien évidemment, Morgan ressortit quelque peu énervé et angoissé. Sam le vit partir et disparaitre au coin de la rue. L'adolescent sortit de sa cachette et le suivit. Il attendait le bon moment. Celui-ci se présenta, deux minutes plus tard, quand Morgan se rendit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc, un peu à l'écart. Sam se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui et se posta devant lui.

« Monsieur Bill Morgan ? »

L'appelé le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré l'air plus que furieux qu'il présentait, Sam ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Vous êtes ?

-Je suis le fils de l'homme qui est sans doute venu vous voir tout à l'heure, avant que vous ne vous rendiez à la bibliothèque. »

Morgan fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Vous m'espionnez maintenant ?

-Pas le moins du monde. J'étais déjà dans la bibliothèque quand je vous ai vu débarquer. Je me doute que vu la vitesse à laquelle vous êtes arrivé, c'est que vous cherchiez quelque chose de très important. Sans doute pour le détruire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sam remarqua que Morgan regardait aux alentours de temps à autre afin de s'assurer que personne n'était dans le coin.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez tué ce garçon, quarante ans plus tôt. Et, votre fille n'est que la victime d'une vengeance dont elle n'était pas concernée. Votre fille est morte par votre faute.

-Foutaises. Comment pourrait-elle être morte par ma faute ?

-Vous avez tué ce jeune homme. »

Le regard de l'homme devint plus dur, chargé de colère. Il regarda aux alentours mais personne ne se trouvait dans le parc et c'était pour lui un espoir. Il rit quelque peu et dit :

« Vous êtes têtus dans votre famille. Je vais te dire quelque chose, gamin : tu ne sais même pas le nom du mort. Personne ne le connaissait et moi-même j'ai oublié son nom. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances et tu ne le trouveras jamais.

-Même avec ça ? »

Sam sortit de son blouson les quelques papiers qu'il avait emporté avec lui plus tôt. Le visage de l'homme se décomposa avant que la colère ne revienne en force.

« Ces affaires ne sont pas pour des gamins comme toi. Donne-moi ça. »

L'adolescent remit les papiers dans son blouson.

« Jamais. Je trouverai le nom de la personne que vous avez tué.

-Tu l'as vu ? »

Cette question décontenança Sam qui fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Tu l'as vu ? Oui, ce serait logique, dit Morgan en se parlant à lui-même, C'est pour cette raison que vous vous intéressez à l'affaire. Mais… tu me sembles plus intelligent que le reste de ta famille. Eux, n'avaient pas trouvé tout ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Il se tourna vers Sam qui prit peur. Il se mit à courir, seulement, l'homme fut plus rapide et le rattrapa sans aucune difficulté.

« Lâchez-moi, hurla Sam. »

Il voulut continuer de crier mais son bourreau lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

« Tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

L'adolescent se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens et à le frapper mais rien n'y faisait. Puis, Morgan l'assomma. Sam vit des points noirs obscurcir sa vision et la seconde suivante, l'inconscience l'emportait. Morgan jubilait. Il positionna un peu mieux le corps du jeune Winchester dans ses bras et sortit du parc.

* * *

_**Il est vrai que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais, c'est pour vous mettre un peu le suspens XD**_

_**On verra qu'elles sont vos propositions et puis, peut-être que si j'estime que les reviews le méritent, vous**_

_**aurez un autre chapitre rapidement. Sinon... tant pis. Muhahahahahha. J'adore faire la méchante XD**_

_**En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

voilà une mini suite, un peu en avance suite aux reviews que j'ai eu et qui m'ont fait très plaisir. ^.^

Donc, pour vous récompenser, je vous mets la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

Et puis, surtout, le nouvel épisode de SPN m'a remonté le moral donc ....

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude....

Je remercie mes précédents reviewers, à savoir: **Milael, Clem's, Fire666, Lydean et Demi-Portion**.

**Réponse à Fire666** puisque tu n'as pas de compte: je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci d'avoir laissé une review. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il ne vit que du noir autour de lui. Il tourna la tête mais il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il examina la pièce et sut qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de cave et il aperçut une mini fenêtre un peu plus loin. Il devait pas être loin de midi vu la position du soleil. Il soupira. Sa famille allait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il voulut se lever mais des chaines le retinrent.

_Oh merde… _

Il était accroché à l'un des murs de la cave, les pieds non. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

_Papa va m'en vouloir s'il…si je ne suis pas mort avant._

Soudain, la trappe s'ouvrit et Morgan entra.

« Oh, ça y est, tu es réveillé ?

-…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me parler. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Mais, je pense tout de même que le mieux serait de m'amuser un peu avec toi et ensuite, je te laisserai partir. Ce sera une sorte d'avertissement pour ton père. »

Sam fusilla du regard son bourreau. Ce dernier ne fit que rire avant de fermer la trappe et de se diriger, ensuite, vers une table entreposée au fond de la cave. Il y étala plusieurs instruments de toute sorte : couteaux, seringues, pinces, etc. Il attrapa une seringue qu'il remplit d'un produit incolore puis, il s'approcha de sa victime.

« Ne vous approchez pas, fit Sam, les yeux remplis d'effroi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon mignon. Tu vas te sentir bien mieux ensuite. »

L'adolescent se débattit de toutes ses forces mais les chaines faisaient bien leur travail. Morgan lui maintint le bras et le piqua. Le produit fit son effet deux minutes plus tard. Sam voyait mais son corps était engourdi et sa bouche pâteuse. Son bourreau retourna à la table et choisit un couteau avant de revenir vers lui.

« Je vais y aller doucement. Tu ne sentiras absolument rien. »

Il commença à le taillader sur les avant-bras. Le plus jeune voyait son sang s'échapper de son corps mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il tint bon une heure avant de s'évanouir. Morgan arrêta sa torture et fit des bandages serrés autour des poignets de sa victime. C'étaient ces plaies là qui s'écoulaient le plus. Il installa Sam contre le mur et quitta la cave. Sa femme ne venait jamais là, il le savait, c'était son domaine à lui. Il devait, seulement, faire attention à ce qu'aucun bruit n'attire l'attention durant les deux prochains jours, après, il le laisserait partir. Il remit correctement sa chemise et entra chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

John était furieux. Il balançait tous les objets à-travers la pièce alors qu'il hurlait.

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas quitter la bibliothèque.

-John, tenta Bobby.

-Non. Ne me dis rien. Je vais le retrouver et lui foutre une rouste qu'il sera pas prêt d'oublier. Toujours à aller à l'encontre de ce que je lui dis. »

Dean ne répondait pas. Il restait accolé au mur alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Son père l'avait réveillé pour qu'il les accompagne voir Bill Morgan alors que son cadet était parti quelques minutes auparavant à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient donc rendus chez l'homme et avaient discuté durant deux heures avec lui avant de prendre congé. Son père avait voulu se rendre au cimetière afin d'aller voir la tombe de la fille Morgan. Seulement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

L'Impala s'était ensuite arrêtée devant la bibliothèque, avec près d'une demi-heure de retard, et Dean était allé à l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'y retrouver son frère. Mais, aucune trace de lui. Il avait fait deux fois toute la bibliothèque mais rien. Alors, il s'était renseigné auprès de la bibliothécaire mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu quitter l'établissement. L'aîné des Winchester était alors sorti et avait dit la nouvelle à son père qui avait commencé à crier sur Bobby et lui alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

Depuis, son père ne cessait de balancer des objets dans l'espoir de se calmer mais il n'y parvenait pas. Dean s'inquiétait énormément. Sam ne disparaissait jamais comme ça, il était logique que quelque chose lui était arrivé. De plus, un mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup mais quand c'était le cas, il faisait confiance à son instinct.

_Sam est en danger._

Il prit les clés de l'Impala et sortit de la chambre. Il s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact. Seulement, la porte passagère s'ouvrit.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Papa. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il en est. »

Alors qu'il croyait que son père allait, une nouvelle fois, lui crier dessus, il le vit s'installer à ses côtés et Bobby derrière.

« Dans ce cas, tu n'y vas pas seul. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

L'aîné des Winchester sourit alors qu'il démarrait. Il savait où aller : chez les Morgan.

* * *

Sam gémit. Il avait mal à la tête mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien mis à part une lumière qui était juste au-dessus de lui et qui l'aveuglait. Il les referma aussi sec puis tenta de bouger mais s'aperçut alors qu'il était attaché et couché sur une table surement vu le meuble dur qui se trouvait sous lui.

_Surement une table en métal en plus…_

Il entendit du bruit sur sa droite et jeta un coup d'œil. Il vit alors un homme qui au début ne lui disait rien mais après quelques secondes, tout lui revint en mémoire. L'esprit, Morgan et la cave.

_J'espère que je n'ai pas de commotion. _

« Alors, réveillé ?

-…

-Tant mieux. Nous allons passer au second round. Je suis certain que ça va te plaire. Mais, avant de commencer… »

Il partit du champ de vision de Sam et revint, quelques instants plus tard, avec un torchon. Il le bâillonna puis, lui dit :

« Même si ma femme est occupée à préparer le souper et qu'elle ne peut pas nous entendre, il reste les voisins. Donc, je m'excuse d'avance de ce désagrément. »

Sam le fusilla du regard mais ce fut de courte durée. Il le vit prendre un long couteau aiguisé et le placer devant ses yeux.

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas drogué. J'estime qu'il ne faut pas le faire trop souvent et puis, c'est plus amusant de voir les gens souffrir. »

L'adolescent commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces mais ses liens étaient bien serrés et cela lui faisait mal. Il sentait le sang s'écouler de ses poignets entravés. Soudain, la lame froide entra en contact avec sa peau brulante. Elle s'amusa quelques secondes autour de son nombril avant de revenir plus haut et de lui transpercer d'un coup net son épaule droite. Il voulut crier de douleur mais même ça, ça lui était refusé. Les larmes coulèrent à la place, amusant grandement son geôlier. Sam ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le début des tortures et la fin. Il lui semblait que cela avait duré des heures mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Seulement des minutes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre en compte était la douleur diffuse dans tous ses membres. Aucun n'avait été épargné par son bourreau.

_Papa…Dean…Bobby…S'il-vous-plait…_

Morgan posa son dernier outil et se mit dans le champ de vision de Sam.

« Je vais te laisser. Profites bien de cette nuit, car demain, je recommencerai. Bonne nuit. »

Et, le sourire aux lèvres, il partit, laissant Sam, toujours bâillonné derrière lui. L'adolescent entendit la porte de le cave s'ouvrir puis se refermer et le cliquetis du cadenas lui annonça que les tortures étaient définitivement finies pour ce jour-là. Les larmes continuaient de couler, inlassablement, alors que les sanglots étaient étouffés par le torchon.

_Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je suis désolé…Papa, Dean…Bobby…_

* * *

L'Impala était stationnée depuis plus de deux heures à quelques mètres de la maison des Morgan. Les occupants épiaient la demeure depuis le début. Dean avait fait part à son père et Bobby de son mauvais pressentiment concernant Sam. Les deux plus vieux avaient acquiescé, ils savaient parfaitement que l'aîné avait toujours raison lorsque ça concernait son cadet. Ils ne savaient pas tellement comment cela était possible mais ils le savaient.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. La chaleur de la journée avait laissé place au froid de la nuit. Soudain, à la lumière du réverbère de la rue, ils virent une ombre, venant du côté de la maison, passer devant et entrer à l'intérieur.

« D'où il venait ? demanda Bobby.

-Sûrement du jardin ou d'une cave, peut-être. Il y en a souvent sur le côté, par ici, lui répondit son ami. »

Dean amorça un geste pour ouvrir sa portière mais son père l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? gronda John.

-Je compte m'assurer que Sam soit ici.

-On ne peut pas pour le moment. Il faut attendre qu'ils soient couchés.

-Papa ! S'il faut Sam est dans un mauvais état. On a pas de temps à perdre. »

Les deux Winchester s'affrontèrent du regard et finalement, ce fut Dean qui le détourna.

« Je sais, Dean. Je me fais du soucis pour Sammy mais, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut attendre. »

Dean hocha de la tête même s'il était contre ça. Cependant, son père avait raison. Morgan pouvait porter plainte s'il les voyait. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

**Et voilà, un court chapitre mais bon, toujours autant de suspens, j'espère. **

**Sam va-t-il mourir ? La petite famille parviendra-t-elle à le sauver ?**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de le lire.**

**J'espère à bientôt. Bisous. **

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde,

je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre mais, il va sans dire que le site a connu quelques problèmes ces derniers jours.

Ne voulant en aucun cas être dérangé et ne pas vous déranger par quelques mots qui se seraient fait la malle entre temps,

j'ai préféré ne le poster qu'aujourd'hui.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude XD

Je tiens également à remercier les précédents reviewers/revieweuses: **Milael, Clem's, Fire666 et Lydean**, même si ton com's est du genre extraterrestre. XD

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Ils durent attendre une heure de plus pour que toutes les lumières de la demeure des Morgan soient éteintes et une heure encore pour être sûrs qu'ils dormaient profondément. Les chasseurs sortirent de l'Impala et Dean se dirigea directement vers le jardin des Morgan. John et Bobby cherchèrent dans le coffre des outils au cas-où et le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme devant une trappe menant certainement à une cave. Seulement, elle était verrouillée. Bobby attrapa le pied de biche et explosa, d'une main experte et sans bruit, le cadenas. Il le retira et ouvrit les trappes. John et Dean entrèrent en allumant leurs lampes.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Bobby, qui suivait, regarda dans la même direction que le plus jeune qui éclairait un point devant lui. Sam était attaché à une table d'opération avec des menottes. Il avait plusieurs plaies sur son torse et ses bras. Il était inconscient mais cela était sans doute normal au vue de la grande quantité de sang qui était au sol et sur la table. John se précipita vers son dernier-né et lui secoua légèrement la tête.

« Sammy ? Sam, je t'en prie, réponds-moi. »

Aucune réponse. Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et sentit un léger battement. Il souffla de soulagement. Puis, Dean et lui ôtèrent tous les liens qui retenaient l'adolescent à la table. Bobby, lui, montait la garde au cas-où.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous de la cave. John s'installa au volant, Bobby à ses côtés, tandis que Dean se plaçait derrière, Sam dans ses bras. Alors que l'Impala partait loin de cette demeure, l'aîné murmurait des paroles à son frère tout en le serrant contre lui, en faisant attention aux plaies.

« De'… »

L'appelé crut qu'il avait rêvé et regarda son cadet mais, la voix revint, toujours aussi faible.

« Oui, Sammy. Je suis là. Tu n'es plus seul. C'est fini.

-C'est…Morgan…

-On sait, on sait. On va s'occuper de tout ça plus tard. »

Bobby se tourna vers eux tandis que John jetait des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

« Dean, essaye de le maintenir éveillé, lui dit son père.

-Sammy, tu as entendu ?

-…ui…mais…veux…dormir…

-Essaye quand même, bonhomme, répondit Bobby.

-…'k… »

Dean continua de lui parler de tout et de rien, et, Sam lui répondait de temps à autre pour lui prouver qu'il ne dormait pas. La Chevy arriva devant le motel où elle se gara puis, ils descendirent du véhicule pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

L'aîné se dirigea vers le lit et y allongea son précieux fardeau. John et Bobby s'affairèrent à prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le soigner. Ils revinrent et se mirent au travail. Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient fini leur tâche mais John fronça les sourcils.

«Sammy ? »

Le regard du concerné ne restait pas fixé comme s'il ne savait pas où il était.

« Sammy ? »

L'adolescent posa enfin ses yeux sur son père et le vit inquiet. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, Dean et Bobby l'étaient également. John lui prit le visage et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi, quel est le jour de ton anniversaire ? »

Sam écarquilla les yeux en grand.

_Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Il a peur de l'avoir oublié ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui._

Il ouvrit alors la bouche mais s'aperçut qu'il avait beau y penser, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

« Je…je …sais pas.

-Où on est ?

-Motel ?

-Où ?

-Je sais pas…

-Combien de doigts ? fit John en lui en montrant un. »

Sam fronça les sourcils puis répondit, faiblement :

« T…trois ? »

_Définitivement une commotion_, pensa John.

« Tu y étais presque.

-…dormir ?

-Oui. »

Et, le jeune homme s'endormit, rassuré par la présence de sa famille autour de lui. John remonta la couverture sur le corps de son dernier-né puis prit le matériel et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Dean et Bobby le suivirent.

« Il a une commotion, constata Bobby.

-Oui. Va falloir le réveiller toutes les heures pendant douze heures puis ce sera bon.

-Je m'en occupe. »

Les deux plus vieux virent Dean partir dans la chambre. Les douze prochaines heures allaient être les pires.

* * *

John regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait qu'il était près de dix heures. Le soleil illuminait déjà la pièce de ses rayons. Le chasseur s'étira puis se leva de son fauteuil et passa devant celui de son aîné qui dormait profondément. Ensuite, il s'installa sur le lit de son dernier-né. Celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil juste et John s'en voulut de le réveiller.

« Sammy ? fit-il en le secouant légèrement.

-Mmmh…

-Allez, Sammy. »

Son cadet ouvrit les yeux et poussa doucement la main de son père.

« Laisse-moi…dormir…

-C'est la dernière fois que je te réveille mais il faut que tu boives ça, s'il-te-plait.

-Promis ?

-C'est promis. »

John prit son jeune fils dans ses bras et lui enfourna un médicament avant de le faire boire. Puis, il le reposa sur ses oreillers. Sam le regardait faire alors que ses yeux ne voulaient qu'une chose : dormir.

« Rendors-toi, Sammy.

-…aussi. »

John fixa son fils, étonné.

« Oui, je vais dormir. »

Il lui sourit et lui remit correctement la couverture avant de lui baiser le front.

« 'nuit…Papa…

-Bonne nuit, Sammy, fit John souriant en comprenant que son cadet ne s'était même pas aperçu que c'était le jour. »

Il resta aux côtés de son garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

« Mmh, Papa ? »

John se tourna vers son premier-né qui semblait à moitié éveillé.

« C'est bon, Dean, va te coucher.

-Mais…

-Va te mettre dans ton lit. Sammy ne risque plus rien. »

Dean jeta un œil sur son frère puis partit s'écrouler sur son lit. Il se rendormit aussitôt. John soupira et le recouvrit avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Alors ?

-C'est bon. Sam s'est rendormi et Dean en a fait autant. »

Bobby acquiesça puis lui servit une tasse de café.

« Je te promets que ce Morgan va le payer cher, Bobby.

-John…

-On ne fait pas de telles choses sur un gamin, et encore moins sur l'un de mes garçons, bon sang. C'est ignoble. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. »

Son ami ne put rien ajouter. Il était du même avis que lui. Mais, ils n'étaient pas de leur responsabilité à eux de faire la justice et ils le savaient. Pourtant, ça les démangeait des fois, comme maintenant. Quelqu'un s'était attaqué à un membre de leur famille et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour rendre les coups. Bobby vit John serrer les poings et il préféra lui conseiller d'aller se reposer un peu pendant qu'il monterait la garde. Le père Winchester le remercia et alla s'installer sur le canapé avant de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

_Sam était enchainé à un mur. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir absolu. Il ne voyait pas à plus de dix centimètres et une peur viscérale lui broyait l'estomac. Soudain, du bruit attira son attention et il vit une lumière semblable à celle d'une bougie arriver. Puis, un homme fit son entrée. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Sam se sentit très mal et sa peur augmenta d'un cran en voyant l'homme partir vers une table et revenir avec des armes plus ou moins pointues._

_« Non…non… ne … ne faites pas ça… »_

_Mais, son bourreau rigola comme un dément et piqua le bras de l'adolescent avec une énorme seringue. Le liquide entra en lui et fit son effet. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus commander un seul de ses muscles. Il vit alors la lame d'un couteau arracher sa chair et son sang s'écouler abondamment sur le sol. _

* * *

« NOOONNNNN! »

Les trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine sursautèrent suite au cri. Le plus jeune d'entre eux fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard aux côtés de son cadet qui s'agitait dans tous les sens dans son lit.

« Sammy ! Sam ! »

Tout en l'appelant, il se mit à le secouer de plus en plus fort, dans le but de le réveiller. Au bout du troisième appel, l'adolescent s'éveilla en sursaut et manqua de peu la tête de son aîné.

« Sammy ? »

L'appelé regardait partout autour de lui et ne cessait de se débattre pour se défaire de l'emprise de son grand-frère, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il se trouvait. John aida son premier-né à maintenir le plus jeune. Ce dernier se calma doucement mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours autant de détresse et de peur.

«Je… L'homme…il…

-Sammy… Tout va bien, fit Dean en le relâchant un peu.

-Il…voulait me…

-Sam ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Le garçon détacha son regard de celui de son aîné pour rencontrer celui de son père. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Sam se relaxa totalement puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Dean le releva et le serra contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Il voulait…se servir de moi…pour avertissement…

-C'est fini, Sammy. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Nous l'en empêcherons.

-J'ai …vraiment crû que…

-Chuuut ! fit l'ainé en caressant son dos. »

Deux minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les pleurs du plus jeune se tarirent doucement. Puis, il tourna la tête et fixa l'horloge. Il était près de vingt heures et demie.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, annonça Bobby. »

John et Dean sourirent légèrement.

« Allez, Sammy.

-Pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, bonhomme. »

Sam tourna la tête dans l'autre sens et croisa le regard inquiet de son aîné. Il vit également le collier qu'il portait et joua quelques secondes avec avant d'acquiescer lentement. Dean lui embrassa le haut du crâne et le prit dans ses bras. Sam ne le lâcha pas et se laissa emmener dans la cuisine où il fut installé sur une chaise. Son oncle lui posa une assiette devant lui et le jeune homme soupira. Il n'avait nullement faim.

Mais, il le fit. Pour son frère, son père et Bobby. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ils allaient s'inquiéter et ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il mangea la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, ne pouvant aller plus loin.

« …Veux plus…

-C'est pas grave, Sammy. »

Il laissa son père lui toucher le front puis lui caresser les cheveux. La conversation reprit et Sam sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner se coucher. Seulement, peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord vu qu'il avait passé sa journée à dormir, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un le prendre et l'emmener dans la chambre. Il fut déposé sur son lit avant d'être recouvert de la couverture. Il ferma définitivement les yeux alors qu'un baiser était déposé sur son front.

« 'nuit, Pa'.

-Bonne nuit, Sammy. »

Il n'y avait que son père pour lui baiser le front avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

* * *

_**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, le contraire serait dommage mais, c'est bon de me prévenir si c'est le cas.**_

_**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu en tout cas.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir ou Bonjour (cela dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre XD),

Je m'excuse du léger retard d'une journée mais hier, j'ai eu que très peu de temps pour la poster. De plus, n'étant pas là demain,

pour certaines raisons mais l'une très importante puisque nous sommes à un moment trépident où je vais basculer pour de vrai

dans le monde des adultes... 20 ans. La majorité à 18, que des conneries XD Nous ne sommes pas totalement adultes à cet âge-là XD

Enfin bref .

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude. Rien n'a changé malheureusement.

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers/revieweuses: **Milael, Lydean, Fire 666 et Clem's**. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vos reviews me font

extrêmement plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.

Bisous à vous et Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla à 8 heures 34, selon le réveil. Il avait repris un rythme normal. Le mal de tête était parti mais la douleur due aux blessures, non. Il se tourna et vit alors que son aîné se trouvait dans son lit. Le bras qui était autour de son corps resserra sa prise sur lui. Sam sourit puis se rapprocha de son grand-frère. Il se mit à jouer avec le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, celui qu'il lui avait donné quand il avait neuf ans. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé à ce moment là qu'il représenterait autant aux yeux de son frère. Il en était heureux de le voir chaque jour avec même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Pour lui, c'était comme un lien entre eux.

« Tu comptes tripoter mon collier encore longtemps ? »

Sam sursauta en entendant la voix de Dean.

« Je…pardon…

-Sammy. C'est rien.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non.

-Dean…

-Je t'ai dit que non. Et puis, faut bien se lever un jour ou l'autre. »

Le plus jeune sourit et se colla un peu plus à son aîné.

« J'ai dit qu'il fallait se lever et non se rendormir, Sam.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai mal partout. »

Il vit Dean froncer les sourcils.

« La tête ?

-Non. Elle ne me fait plus mal mais les plaies, si.

-Ok. On va aller dans la salle de bain et tu vas me montrer ça. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se redressa. Il suivit, tout en grimaçant, son frère qui lui ordonna, une fois arrivés dans la salle d'eau, de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sam s'exécuta et souleva son tee-shirt qui dévoila de larges bandes empreintes de rouge.

« Merde, elles se sont rouvertes, fit Dean en en ôtant une. »

Le plus âgé des deux retira toutes les bandes et se mit en tête de toutes les nettoyer avant de les bander de nouveau. Chaque geste qu'effectuait l'aîné, n'était que souffrance pour son cadet. Les plaies le tiraillaient mais, ce dernier s'empêchait de crier.

« C'est bientôt fini, Sammy. »

Le concerné ne put qu'hocher de la tête tout en serrant violemment les mâchoires. La dernière bande fut alors posée et Dean remit correctement le haut de son frère. Il rangea le matériel et se tourna, ensuite, vers Sam.

« Tu as encore mal ?

-Non…

-Sam !

-Oui, un peu. Mais, ça va passer, j'en suis certain.

-Tu vas prendre des cachets et si ça passe pas, on ira à l'hôpital. Et, tu n'auras pas le choix, Sammy. »

Ce dernier maugréa. Son frère l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant. Fichu sixième sens.

« Allez, arrête de bouder et viens plutôt déjeuner. »

Il se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Il découvrit alors son père sur le canapé, endormi, tandis que Bobby était avachi sur la table et dormait également profondément.

« Bon, ben, je crois qu'on va aller déjeuner à côté, fit Dean. »

Sam sourit et alla se préparer pour sortir. Son frère en fit autant et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, après avoir laissé un mot pour avertir les deux chasseurs d'où ils étaient. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le café le plus proche du motel. Les deux frères s'assirent à une table et aussitôt, une serveuse, âgée de la vingtaine et aux formes plus qu'éloquentes, s'approcha d'eux.

« Que puis-je pour vous, mes mignons ?

-Pour moi, ce sera un menu avec bacon et saucisse. Puis, un café et une tarte aux pommes.

-Très bien.

-Et toi, Sammy ?

-Euh… un café, s'il-vous-plait.

-Sammy, gronda l'aîné.

-Avec un beignet, souffla le plus jeune.

-Très bien, je vous amène ceci.

-Merci. »

Dean lui fit un sourire enjôleur et la jeune femme sourit avant de déposer sa commande. Il la regarda prendre une autre commande et fixa sa jupe qui était beaucoup trop courte pour elle. Puis, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il reporta son attention sur son cadet qui fixait d'un air songeur le dehors du café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ? »

L'intéressé vit son aîné l'observer, inquiet.

« Rien. Juste, je me disais que Morgan n'allait jamais se faire attraper malgré ce qu'il a fait. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Si.

-Quoi ? demanda son cadet, interloqué.

-Si. La prochaine fois que je le vois, il se prendra des coups de ma part.

-Dean…

-Non, Sammy. Il n'avait pas à te toucher. Il est interdit de te faire du mal. »

Sam sourit légèrement et voulut répondre mais la serveuse qui venait avec leur déjeuner, l'en empêcha.

« Voila, je pense n'avoir rien oublié.

-Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. »

La serveuse eut un sourire radieux alors que Dean était à fond dans le mode dragueur. Sam baissa les yeux sur son café. Il éprouvait de la colère du fait que son aîné ne s'occupait plus autant de lui qu'avant. Il regrettait de ne plus être à l'époque où tout lui semblait si simple, se résumant seulement, à voir Dean du matin au soir. Dean le réveillait, Dean le lavait, lui donnait son petit-déjeuner, Dean jouait avec lui… et ce jusqu'au soir. Maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose et Sam craignait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Est-ce que plus il grandirait et plus Dean ne lui porterait plus autant d'attention ?

Il prit son beignet et en mangea un bout avant de boire une gorgée du liquide chaud. La serveuse était déjà repartie pour son boulot et Dean mangeait, comme si cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini de se rassasier, l'aîné demanda l'addition. Ce fut la jolie femme qui vint le voir de nouveau et les sourires entre eux n'arrêtaient pas. Sam sentit une colère sourde monter en lui et il attrapa son blouson avant de sortir du café.

Il marchait à grand pas en direction du motel. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été tranquille tous les deux et son frère en profitait pour le passer avec une autre personne, l'ignorant superbement.

Comme prévu, Dean arriva à ses côtés en courant.

« Sammy ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Tu aurais pu attendre que j'ai payé l'addition avant de quitter le café…

-Tu m'excuseras mais je pensais qu'il était mieux pour toi de la draguer sans avoir dans tes pattes, ton petit-frère. »

Dean s'arrêta, bien trop surpris par ce que venait de lui dire Sam. Puis, il revint à sa hauteur et lui dit :

« Mais, pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai jamais voulu te…

-Oh, arrête de me prendre pour un crétin, Dean. Si tu souhaitais, tant que ça, prendre du bon temps avec elle, tu aurais mieux fait de lui demander son numéro de téléphone dès le départ. Comme ça, tu aurais pu profiter de la première occasion pour prévoir un rendez-vous avec elle. »

C'en fut trop pour Dean qui attrapa les épaules de son cadet pour le mettre face à lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ? Il me prend que j'en ai marre de te voir batifoler avec la première nana qui passe sous tes yeux. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas, mais moi, je ne supporte pas que tu fasses ça pendant qu'on est ensemble et…

-Mais, on est tout le temps ensemble, Sammy. Il faut bien que je pense à m'amuser de temps en temps.

Ces mots lancés sur le ton de la plaisanterie firent mal à Sam. Il retira les mains de son aîné et lui lança :

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Puis, il partit en direction du motel, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Dean pensait que le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble lui était suffisant ? Pour lui, ça ne l'était pas. Et, malheureusement, il était sûr qu'en disant à son grand-frère, qu'il admirait, qu'il voulait rester plus souvent avec lui, il allait se moquer de lui en le traitant de gamin ou bébé. C'était bien le genre de la maison.

Quand il arriva au motel, il entra et se dirigea sans un mot à son père ou son oncle, désormais réveillés, vers la salle de bain. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et se laissa tomber au sol, juste derrière la porte. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et y déversa toute sa peine. Il avait peur. La nuit passée, il se rappelait s'être réveillé deux fois en sursaut, pensant qu'il était encore dans cette cave et que Morgan était juste au-dessus de lui avec son couteau. Chaque minute qu'il vivait était pour lui une torture et pourtant, une journée s'était seulement passée depuis que sa famille l'en avait sorti. Mais, peut-être que tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'était pas la réalité ? Peut-être qu'il était encore dans cette cave à la merci de son bourreau ?

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'il étouffait les sanglots dans sa veste. Il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur père d'avoir ce genre d'épanchement et il fallait dire que Dean était du même genre. Mais, il en avait énormément besoin. Il avait besoin d'eux, qu'ils le rassurent, qu'ils lui disent que tout était fini, qu'il était en sécurité…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il sut d'avance que c'était son grand-frère.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ? »

Le concerné n'avait pas tellement envie de lui répondre alors il ne dit rien. Des coups furent frappés contre la porte puis une voix retentit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda John.

-Rien, Papa.

-Dean !

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans le café avec lui et d'un coup, il est parti alors que je demandais l'addition. Et, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a fait ça, il a piqué un scandale monstre sur le fait que j'aurai dû réclamer le numéro de téléphone de la serveuse. Alors, tu m'excuseras mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. »

Puis, les bruits de pas se firent dans l'autre sens. Sam sanglota encore plus. Son aîné avait vite abandonné le change. D'habitude, il serait resté à ses côtés. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'était pas sorti de cette cave. Là, il devait être inconscient sur cette table en métal.

« Sammy ? S'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, implora la voix de Bobby, derrière la porte.

-Laissez-moi tranquille…

-Sam ?

-Je ne vous gênerai plus…mais laissez-moi rejoindre ma véritable famille…s'il-vous-plait… »

John et Bobby se regardèrent, inquiets. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam disait cela ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être aussi inquiets, Dean, revenu quelques secondes auparavant, fut aussi étonné que les deux chasseurs des propos tenus par son frère.

« Sammy ? appela John.

-Laissez-moi… Je veux me réveiller…

-Tu es réveillé, Sam. Tu l'es.

-No…non… je ne le suis pas…c'est pas la réalité…

-Si, Sammy. Tout ça, c'est la réalité.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

-Écoute, sors et on en discute tous ensemble. Ok ? »

L'adolescent voulut répondre mais une pensée lui vint alors.

_Et, si c'était un piège ? Mais, non. Ce n'est pas la réalité… il ne peut pas y avoir de piège…_

Sam se redressa alors qu'on l'appelait toujours derrière la porte. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir, accroché au-dessus du lavabo, et observa son reflet. Puis, il baissa le regard et aperçut alors un rasoir. La solution à ses problèmes se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Il le prit et retira la lame. Les voix inquiètes lui parvenaient toujours à travers la cloison. Son regard faisait la navette entre la porte et la lame. Finalement, ses doutes s'envolèrent alors que la lame se posait sur son avant-bras. Au moment où elle allait faire échapper quelque peu le sang hors de son corps, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'avait plus rien dans les mains.

Son corps s'affaissa au sol et y déversa toute sa peine.

« Sammy…S'il-te-plait…dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Les caresses dans ses cheveux étaient tendres et l'étreinte des bras autour de son corps était douce. C'était réel, c'était Dean.

« J'en peux plus…Dean…J'ai peur… peur de ne pas… de m'apercevoir que je suis…toujours dans cette cave…

-Tu n'y es plus, Sammy, réfuta John en lui posant une main dans le dos, tu n'y es plus, je te l'assure.

-Mais…j'ai peur…

-Je sais, Sammy. Ce n'est pas facile, mais on te protège maintenant. Tu es en sécurité avec nous, lui répondit Dean. »

Et, malgré les larmes, Sam sourit. Son frère avait un don pour savoir exactement quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Il continua de lui dire, inlassablement, « Tout est fini, Sammy. C'est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là, nous sommes là. », avant que son cadet ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Il lui essuya ses larmes puis le porta dans son lit. Seulement, son frère ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Je crois qu'il a décidé pour toi, fit Bobby, en souriant.

-Ouais, je crois aussi. »

John retira les chaussures de son dernier-né et le plaça sous la couverture alors que Dean en faisant autant de son côté. Sam se serra contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. Les deux plus vieux sortirent de la chambre, laissant ainsi les deux frères, seuls.

Dean, qui pensait qu'il allait s'ennuyer en attendant le réveil de son cadet, finit par s'endormir, à son tour, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

* * *

_**Alors, vos impressions ? **_

_**Dois-je continuer ou pas ? XD La blague. MDR**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous et je souhaite à ceux qui sont encore en vacances d'en profiter car après,**_

_**c'est la dernière ligne droite, malheureusement et heureusement aussi.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous/toutes,

Voici un nouveau chapitre même si je sens que je risque à 99% de me faire tuer à la fin MDR

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude... la flemme de tout réécrire. Rien n'a changé malheureusement. XD

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, à savoir : **Milael, Fire666 et Clem's**.

Je ne sais pas où sont passer les autres MDR perdus en cours de route XD

Merci à vous en tout cas et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Les deux frères se réveillèrent une heure plus tard, c'était en fait, ce qu'ils leur avaient manqué le matin même. Ils se levèrent, Dean n'ayant pas trouvé nécessaire de rappeler l'accident ayant eu lieu plusieurs minutes auparavant, et allèrent s'installer autour de la table. Aussitôt, John et Bobby leur annoncèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations qu'avant. Les deux plus jeunes les aidèrent durant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne fut l'heure de manger.

Alors qu'ils étaient à la fin du repas, Sam dit doucement :

« Je pense avoir une idée. »

Il se prit trois regards incrédules et rougit quelque peu.

« Mais, je pense qu'elle risque de ne pas vous plaire…

-Dis toujours, l'encouragea son père.

-Et bien… il me semble que le mieux serait de retourner à l'entrepôt et de parvenir à établir le contact avec l'esprit. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, Sammy.

-Pourtant, si on y arrive, on peut lui expliquer la situation et lui demander où se trouve son corps…

-Et quoi ? Tu crois réellement qu'il va nous le dire ?

-Si on lui dit que c'est pour mettre fin à sa souffrance, oui. Si on lui dit que c'est pour condamner son bourreau, je pense qu'il nous aidera. »

Sam comprit en décryptant les regards de chacun des membres de sa famille qu'aucun n'approuvait son hypothèse.

« Nous n'avançons pas dans nos recherches, nous n'avons aucune donnée nous permettant de trouver où se trouve son corps, je pense qu'on devrait tenter.

-Sam, je suis plutôt d'accord avec ton frère, soutint Bobby. »

Le plus jeune ne dit rien et retourna dans son bouquin, pour éviter d'hurler sur sa famille. Les autres s'en aperçurent mais ne dirent rien. Seulement, en fin de soirée, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de suivre l'idée de Sam qui avait, miraculeusement, retrouvé le sourire.

Ils s'équipèrent donc et dans les environs de minuit se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt. La Chevy se gara juste devant l'immeuble en ruine et les chasseurs en descendirent.

« Sam, surtout tu restes avec moi.

-Oui, Dean, souffla le cadet. »

John et Bobby furent les premiers à entrer dans l'ancienne boucherie et les plus jeunes suivaient, aux aguets. Ils passèrent plus d'une demi-heure à se promener, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une promenade, dans les différentes pièces et étages de l'usine mais aucune trace ou activité paranormale.

« On refait un tour aux étages, Bobby et moi, tandis que vous, vous vous contenterez de surveiller le rez-de-chaussée.

-Ok. »

Dean se dirigea, arme en main, vers les escaliers. Sam en fit autant, derrière lui. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son aîné qui semblait extrêmement agacé. Une nouvelle fois, il l'entendit soupirer et sut qu'il était vraiment énervé d'avoir perdu du temps dans cet entrepôt alors qu'il aurait préféré dormir dans un bon lit douillet. Sam rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

Le plus âgé des deux fit un tour rapide des lieux puis se posta en plein milieu de la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée. Son cadet vint se placer à ses côtés mais ne releva pas la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus vieux. »

Sam regarda son aîné qui surveillait les environs mais il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil en sa direction.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir de nous avoir fait venir ici alors qu'il n'y ait pas…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Il fallait bien tenter d'avoir plus d'informations sur notre homme. »

Le plus jeune allait répliquer mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, de la buée s'en échappa. Dean le vit et mit son arme en joug. Sam en fit autant et surveilla les alentours. L'esprit fit son apparition à leurs côtés et l'aîné tira mais il disparut avant que la balle l'ait touché.

Soudain, les deux frères furent envoyés dans le décor et leurs armes à l'opposé d'eux. Alors que Dean retirait une autre arme de l'arrière de son pantalon, son petit-frère se redressa et s'avança, les mains devant, vers l'apparition fantomatique.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous faire du mal… Nous sommes venus pour tenter de vous apaiser…du moins d'apaiser votre âme. »

L'esprit le fixa bizarrement puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Et, comment le pourriez-vous ?

-En sachant où se trouve votre corps.

-Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ? demanda l'apparition, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce qu'ainsi, nous pourrions faire condamner votre bourreau. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le fantôme écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous avez fait exprès de tuer sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Il le méritait. Il m'a tué en me torturant comme il le faisait avec les bêtes qui venaient ici. »

Dean fit une moue de dégout alors que son frère tentait de continuer sur sa lancée.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous…

-Vous comptez me faire du mal ?

-Non…

-Vos armes m'ont fait mal. Qui peut me dire que je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Alors que le dernier des Winchester tentait d'argumenter, les deux vieux chasseurs arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, ils restèrent cachés tout en pouvant observer la scène sans être vu par le fantôme. Ils virent Sam qui était posté juste devant lui tandis que Dean se redressait lentement. Soudain, il regarda doucement en leur direction et revint sur Sam. Il devait jouer le jeu : faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

L'esprit ne semblait pas vouloir accepter de leur dire où se trouvait son corps.

« Je n'arrive pas à vous faire confiance.

-Alors, vous allez le laisser en vie ? Vous allez le laisser vivre bien tranquillement et…

-Non. Il ne vivra pas tranquillement puisque sa fille est morte par sa faute.

-Mais, il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas de qui ça vient. Vous croyez qu'il va se repentir de son crime ? »

Alors que Sam continuait de tenter de le faire réagir dans le bon sens du terme, l'esprit fronça les sourcils avant de lever sa main en sa direction. Aussitôt, John réagit et tira sur la forme fantomatique qui disparut avant l'impact.

« Papa ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla Sam. »

Toutefois, elle réapparut presque immédiatement et envoya une masse de débris qui trônaient sur le sol en direction du plus jeune du groupe. Tout en exécutant son geste, elle regardait le père Winchester. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il était impuissant face à ce qui allait arriver à son fils. Mais, elle ne vit pas Dean foncer dans la direction de son cadet et le prendre dans ses bras alors que la masse les percutait. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de disparaitre.

« Deaaaaaaannnnn ! Sammyyyyyyyyy ! »

* * *

_**Bon, je sais, je joue la méchante là XD mais, c'est dans le but de vous voir réagir...**_

_**enfin.... j'espère XD**_

_**En tout cas, si les reviews me paraissent satisfaisantes, vous aurez la suite plus tôt que prévu, **_

_**surtout que c'est un chapitre assez court. **_

_**Dans le cas contraire.... y aura une suite plus tard ou pas du tout muahahahahahahahahaha**_

_**Sadique jusqu'au bout XD**_

_**J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous a plu.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ou Bonjour,

voici la suite, comme prévue, vu que les reviews ont été plus que plaisantes.

**Disclaimers**: Comme d'habitude pour mon plus grand malheur... _"Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,__ No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold__. Nothing satisfies me but your soul"_

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers/revieweuses, et également les nouveaux qui se sont enfin manifestés PTDR: **Milael, Elida17, Cdidounne, Anne laure et Fire666**.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne lecture._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

John et Bobby se précipitèrent vers les deux frères. Les plus vieux ôtèrent le maximum de détritus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les apercevoir. Dean était affalé sur Sam qui ne bougeait plus mais qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« De…Dean… »

Le père vit alors une barre de métal pointue qui dépassait du corps de son aîné. Autour de celle-ci une large tâche de sang s'étendait encore et encore.

« Sam, ne bouge surtout pas, lui commanda Bobby. »

Néanmoins, le cadet ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il était comme en état de choc alors qu'il fixait la barre de métal.

« Je pense qu'il faut la lui ôter.

-John, si on fait ça, on risque d'aggraver la blessure.

-Oui, mais, on peut parvenir à la compresser et ensuite, on pourra le transporter à l'hôpital. »

Alors que les deux plus vieux se disputaient encore, Dean remua légèrement. Il entendit son père monter le son de plus en plus et Bobby en faisait autant. Mais, ce qui le préoccupait était la santé de son frère. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était justement contre celui-ci et il tourna un peu la tête pour voir son cadet en état de choc.

« Sammy…, parvint-il à murmurer. »

Aussitôt, l'appelé le dévisagea.

« De…Dean…

-Hey, ça…. va…»

Sam hocha négativement la tête avant d'appeler son père qui le rejoignit.

« Dean ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Sais…pas…'quoi ?

-Tu as une barre de métal dans le corps et…

-Retire…la… »

John jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby qui soupira. Puis, avec son aide, ils firent ce qu'avait demandé l'aîné. Bobby maintenait le corps de Dean, qui était toujours affalé sur Sam, tandis que John retirait la barre de métal. Pendant l'opération, le jeune homme se retint de crier mais eut le souffle coupé plus d'une fois. Quand elle fut entièrement sortie de son corps, il s'évanouit.

Son père réagit immédiatement en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'amenant à l'Impala qui attendait dehors. Bobby aida le cadet à se lever avant de suivre les deux premiers. Sitôt installés, que la voiture partit en quatrième vitesse vers l'hôpital.

Cela faisait quatre heures que Dean avait été accepté en salle d'opération et cela faisait autant de temps qu'attendaient John, Bobby et Sam dans la salle d'attente. Le premier de ces trois-là ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la porte blanche derrière laquelle se trouvait son aîné et la salle. Bobby le regardait faire, assis sur son siège, mais il semblait plus inquiet pour le cadet des deux frères qui n'avait ni bougé ni émis le moindre son depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'entrepôt.

Le vieux chasseur pensait que le père des deux garçons allait s'en apercevoir mais son inquiétude pour son aîné avait pris le pas sur le reste. John repassa pour la énième fois devant eux. Son ami se passa une main sur la tête sans pour autant enlever sa casquette puis se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Sam ? »

Aucune réponse comme il s'y attendait. Il soupira et tenta de nouveau de le faire réagir. Seulement, le garçon ne faisait rien. Bobby se retourna pour appeler une infirmière ou un médecin mais, John l'en empêcha en s'asseyant aux côtés de son fils.

« Sammy ? fit-il en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-…

-Sammy, tout va bien se passer. C'est Dean, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-…

-S'il-te-plait, Sam, l'appela doucement Bobby, dis quelque chose, tu nous inquiètes là. »

Le garçon releva les yeux de ses mains et fixa son oncle puis, son père. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis, rabaissa son regard. Néanmoins, les deux vieux chasseurs avaient perçu la lueur de détresse dans ses prunelles bleues.

« Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…ma faute…

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura John, ce n'est nullement de ta faute.

-Je…j'aurai pas dû… »

Bobby lorgna sur les mains de Sam. Ce dernier ne cessait de se les frotter l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de faire partir le sang qui s'y trouvait. Le chasseur fit un geste de la tête en direction de son ami qui vit, à son tour, ce qui perturbait son jeune fils. Il posa sa main sur les siennes et il le vit lever la tête vers lui.

« On va aller les laver, Sammy. »

Le concerné acquiesça et suivit son père qui l'amena aux toilettes où il put faire partir le sang de son frère de ses mains. Savoir qu'il avait une partie de l'essence de vie de son aîné sur lui le gênait. Il avait peur de ne pas le revoir et tout ce sang ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. C'est pourquoi il remercia son père une fois qu'il eut fini de l'aider à le faire partir. Puis, ils repartirent en salle d'attente dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Dean rapidement.

Deux heures de plus passèrent, toujours dans cette ambiance d'inquiétude. Soudain, la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit et le médecin qui s'occupait de Dean vint vers eux.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit John. »

Sam et Bobby le rejoignirent à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Le docteur les regarda chacun leur tour puis leur dit, doucement :

« La blessure était importante sans oublier le sang en grande quantité qu'il a perdu. Nous avons failli le perdre deux fois et la dernière fut la plus inquiétante. Son cœur a cessé de battre durant plus de quatre minutes. »

Le plus jeune des Winchester crut que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds en entendant le médecin parler. Il avait failli perdre son frère.

« Mais…il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Bobby, voyant que John était bien trop perdu pour le lui demander.

-Oui, il est hors de danger, à présent. Cependant, il a besoin d'énormément de repos. »

Les deux plus vieux soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? s'enquit le père de l'hospitalisé.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il se trouve dans la chambre 234. Par contre, s'il dort, veuillez le laisser.

-Bien entendu. Merci beaucoup, Docteur. »

Et, après un dernier salut, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Dean. Les deux plus vieux chasseurs s'empressèrent d'entrer alors que Sam vit la porte se refermer devant lui. Il n'avait pas souhaité la passer, c'était trop dur. Il se recroquevilla juste devant la porte alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus.

_Je ne peux pas. Il a failli mourir par ma faute. Il est mort… durant quatre minutes… Tout ça à cause de moi et de mon idée stupide…_

La porte de la chambre de Dean se rouvrit et Sam sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras de la même façon qu'on le ferait avec un enfant de moins de six ans. Il ne protesta pas contre ça, trop ancré qu'il était dans sa douleur et dans son mal-être. La personne qui le tenait s'installa dans le fauteuil, lui sur ses genoux. L'adolescent entoura le cou de son père et y enfouit sa tête. Aussitôt, une main lui caressa son dos.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sammy, lui assura-t-il.

-Si… »

Bobby regarda le père murmurer de douces paroles à son cadet dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Cela se produisit quelques instants plus tard mais Sam ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant. Il était vrai que de toute la famille, le dernier-né était celui qui avait le plus besoin de se faire câliner et surtout, celui qui laissait le mieux ses sentiments transparaître. Le vieux chasseur était persuadé que c'était grâce à cet enfant que les deux autres Winchester tenaient encore debout.

Toujours veiller sur Sam. Une litanie toujours et sans cesse répétée. Bobby détacha son regard des deux autres pour fixer l'aîné qui dormait dans son lit. Il était pâle comme un linge et était rattaché à divers tuyaux menant à une poche de sang, une poche de solution saline et aux divers machines situées autour de la tête de lit. Une canule nasale lui avait été apposée. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, ce jeune homme habituellement plein de ressources. Mais, il savait que Dean préférait être lui-même dans cette situation que ce soit Sam qui s'y trouve comme quelques semaines auparavant.

Sam détacha son regard de la télévision pour fixer son frère qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Deux jours étaient passés depuis et même si les médecins affirmaient que l'état de l'aîné des Winchester s'était grandement amélioré, Sam ne voyait aucune évolution. Son frère n'avait pas une seule fois bougé, ouvert les yeux ou même émis le moindre son, si bien que si les machines ne bipaient pas pour indiquer qu'il était toujours vivant, il le penserait mort.

Cela faisait autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas dormi, trop occupé qu'il était à le veiller. Il lui était impossible de se reposer sachant pertinemment que son aîné pouvait, peut-être, l'abandonner. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Mort… Sam se sentait de nouveau aussi mal. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui avait failli arriver, son cœur se serrait et les larmes lui venaient subitement aux yeux. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et redirigea son regard sur le poste de télévision. John et Bobby étaient partis, il y avait de cela deux heures, afin de trouver de plus amples informations au sujet de leur esprit.

L'heure défila et il était à présent, presque seize heures et demi. Soudain, un léger bruit de froissement attira l'attention de l'adolescent. Il vit alors les doigts de son frère agripper le drap tandis que les yeux sous ses paupières bougeaient.

« Dean ? fit-il en s'avançant lentement vers lui. »

Un gémissement lui répondit et Sam s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence près de la tête de lit. Son aîné ouvrit les yeux presqu'au même moment et il voulut parler. Seulement, les médecins déboulèrent dans la chambre alors qu'une infirmière l'amenait au-dehors de la chambre. Sam se laissa tomber le long du mur en face de la pièce et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix retentit à ses oreilles.

« Sam ? »

L'appelé releva la tête pour apercevoir le médecin qui s'occupait de son aîné depuis son admission.

« Tout va bien ?

-Mon frère… Il…

-Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, tout va bien, lui assura l'homme en blouse.

-Il ne craint plus rien ?

-Non. Il est définitivement hors de danger. »

Sam souffla de soulagement.

« Je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui. Il est réveillé et m'a demandé où tu étais. »

Le jeune homme remercia le médecin et entra dans la chambre. Aussitôt, son aîné, redressé légèrement à l'aide de coussins, détourna la tête de la fenêtre vers lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit et le fixa. Son frère lui sourit légèrement.

« Hey, Sammy, l'entendit-il murmurer.

-Dean…je…»

Mais, il n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Les sanglots remplirent sa voix et les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux d'elles-mêmes. Il se sentit tiré contre le torse de Dean et se laissa faire.

« Chut…Sammy… »

L'entendre parler même si sa voix n'avait pas retrouvé son timbre exact, lui faisait du bien, énormément de bien. Son aîné lui caressa son dos alors que Sam s'allongeait à ses côtés contre son flanc droit qui n'était pas blessé.

« Je vais bien, Sammy. Arrête de pleurer…

-Ils ont dit… le médecin a dit que… que ton cœur s'était arrêté deux fois de battre…lors de l'opération… et que la … dernière… a failli être fatale… Je… je suis désolé…

-Sam, tu n'y es pour rien, déclara Dean toujours aussi doucement.

-Si… c'est moi qui ait…proposé de…

-Et, c'est moi qui ait décidé de me mettre devant toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et, je veux que tu arrêtes de dire de telles bêtises, finit-il par rajouter en voyant son cadet ouvrir la bouche. »

Le plus jeune pleura encore durant cinq minutes alors que son aîné lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. Puis, lorsqu'il fut calme, Dean prit la parole :

« Sammy… »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'appelé relève la tête afin de le regarder mais, il n'en fut rien. Il abaissa son visage et retira les quelques mèches de devant les yeux de son cadet. Il sourit alors qu'il constatait qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi, fatigué de ses pleurs.

_Et, sans doute, du fait qu'il n'a pas dormi durant mon léger coma._

Il soupira longuement puis s'aperçut que son cadet n'était pas recouvert par la couverture. Il le ramena contre lui et se débrouilla pour qu'il soit dessous. Son frère bougea légèrement et se colla un peu plus à lui. Dean le recouvrit correctement puis se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était un geste qu'il faisait automatiquement pour se dire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. C'était une sorte de message du genre : « Sam va bien, je vais bien. ». Mais, il savait également que c'était un geste de pur réconfort pour son cadet.

La fin de l'après-midi était arrivée bien vite et la nuit l'accompagnant également. Dean regarda de nouveau l'heure, 21 heures 42. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de retourner son attention sur la télévision. Il était inquiet. Ni son père, ni Bobby n'était venu le voir. Et, Sam ne s'était pas réveillé depuis.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un gémissement se fit entendre. L'aîné sourit et se remit à caresser les cheveux de son cadet. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur … John et Bobby.

« Dean ? »

Le concerné releva vivement la tête. Il découvrit les deux chasseurs immobiles près de la porte d'entrée. Son père s'empressa de la refermer avant de les rejoindre près du lit.

« Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? s'enquit celui-ci.

-Depuis environ cinq heures.

-Tu vas bien ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

-Oui et tout va bien. Il a dit que je devrais attendre quelques heures avant que ma voix retrouve un timbre normal. Mais, et vous, vous étiez où ?

-Nous avions été nous renseigner au sujet de l'esprit mais toujours rien. »

Bobby s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté, près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Dean le regarda faire et le vit alors faire un mouvement en direction de son cadet.

« Il s'est endormi, il y a longtemps ?

-Un peu après mon réveil. D'ailleurs, je souhaitais vous demander s'il avait dormi durant mon… coma ?

-Non. »

La réponse était catégorique. Mais, Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de son père, attendant un peu plus d'explications.

« Il a été ingérable. Chaque fois, je tentais de le ramener au motel pour qu'il dorme, mais, il se débattait. Puis, il n'a pas vraiment mangé non plus. Pas qu'on ait pas essayé…

-Seulement, il était vraiment têtu. C'est pas un Winchester pour rien, continua Bobby, on savait pertinemment que s'il ne souhaitait pas te laisser, c'était dû au fait qu'il avait peur d'apprendre que ton cœur avait cessé de battre une nouvelle fois. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« D'ailleurs, c'est qui cet imbécile, pour ne pas être vulgaire, qui a annoncé ça devant lui ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on s'est déjà chargé de lui, rigola Bobby, ou plutôt, ton père s'en est chargé. »

John fit comme si de rien n'était et après une caresse sur les cheveux de son dernier-né s'assit à son tour sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du lit.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer vous aussi, leur conseilla Dean.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Papa ! Sam restera avec moi et on va dormir. Vous nous rejoindrez demain.

-Tu as besoin de repos et il me semble que ce n'est pas en ayant ton frère avec toi que tu y parviendras.

-De un, tu ne parviendras pas à le séparer de moi. De deux, même si t'y arrives, il ne dormira pas correctement. »

John soupira. Il le savait malheureusement. Ses fils étaient inséparables ou presque. La journée ça allait même s'il était évident qu'ils se sentaient un peu mal si l'autre n'était pas dans le rayon visuel de l'autre. Mais, la nuit, il fallait qu'ils soient dans la même chambre sinon, impossible qu'ils s'endorment. Le père savait aussi que Dean avait dit que son frère ne dormirait pas correctement s'il n'était pas avec lui, mais, il était parfaitement conscient que son premier-né n'y parviendrait pas lui-même en sachant que son cadet n'était pas à ses côtés. Bien entendu, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Très bien. Mais, que j'apprenne pas que tu as quitté ton lit ou autre. Compris ?

-Limpide. »

Les deux plus vieux sourirent, l'un légèrement presque invisible et l'autre plus franc. Puis, après un dernier salut, ils partirent, laissant seuls les deux plus jeunes. Dean s'installa correctement, son frère toujours aussi bien calé dans ses bras, et s'endormit après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard.

* * *

**_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a bien plu. Si c'est le cas et même si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi. _**

**_Une fic ne peut pas bouger si personne ne donne son avis pour l'améliorer._**

**_Merci encore pour ceux qui mettent des reviews._**

**_Bisous à tous et à bientôt._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que ceux qui passent des examens, comme c'est mon cas là, s'en sortent.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude. Sinon, je n'aurai pas fait le dernier épisode de la saison 5 de ce genre là =_=

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, merci beaucoup à :**Milael, Anne laure, Elida17, Fire 666 et CherryHitomie**.*

Encore une fois merci et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il n'en manque plus beaucoup ^^

Oh, je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce léger retard dans le planning mais... les partiels m'y obligent. ^.^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Il était 10 heures 12 et l'hôpital était animé. Beaucoup de personnes passaient dans les couloirs afin de rendre visite à un membre de leur famille qui y était hospitalisé. Mais, malgré l'heure assez tardive de la matinée, car il était de tradition chez les chasseurs de se lever tôt, même si Dean échappait à cette règle, il n'y avait aucune trace de John ou Bobby. Les deux jeunes Winchester se trouvaient toujours dans le lit et regardaient la télévision. Sam n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille et fixait l'écran, la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de son aîné et sa main droite posée sur son torse, sans pour autant toucher la blessure importante de Dean. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux tout en faisant quelques commentaires déplacés sur ce qui était diffusé.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux chasseurs manquant. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda le père des deux garçons, en s'apercevant que son dernier-né était également réveillé.

-Mieux. J'ai retrouvé mon timbre de voix, fit Dean. »

Cela fit sourire les autres. Une autre main vint se poser dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui tourna la tête vers son père.

« Et toi ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, Papa. Je vais bien. »

John lui sourit légèrement avant que Dean ne prenne la parole.

« Vous avez vu le médecin ? Il vous a dit quand je pourrai sortir ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici, Papa.

-En fait, c'est parce que ce qu'il y a à manger ne lui plait pas.

-Merci, Sammy. La prochaine fois que tu veux de l'aide pour un truc, ne viens pas me le demander, railla son aîné.

-M'en fiche.

-C'est ça. On en reparlera quand le moment sera venu. »

Les deux plus vieux rigolèrent face à cette boutade entre les deux frères. Le « léger » coma de Dean leur avait fait bien peur à tous, sans exception, même si certains étaient plus habiles pour ne pas montrer leurs sentiments. Finalement, ce fut l'aîné qui gagna la bataille en maintenant d'un bras son frère contre lui et de l'autre en le chatouillant légèrement. Sauf que son cadet était vraiment chatouilleux et il était facile de le faire rire à ce qu'il n'en ait plus de voix.

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que je suis autorisé à sortir ? demanda de nouveau Dean, en arrêtant sa douce torture.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il viendrait te faire passer des tests aujourd'hui pour évaluer le temps qu'il te faudrait à passer ici. »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna un peu sous les rires de son cadet. L'aîné tenta de le faire taire mais il ne faisait qu'au contraire les redoubler. Soudain, il prit l'oreiller et le plaqua sur le visage de son frère. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de le retirer mais Sam rigolait toujours autant.

« Et ben dis donc, tu devais être bien nerveux, toi, remarqua le plus âgé des deux en lui replaçant le coussin dessus.

-Dean, retire le coussin ou tu vas l'étouffer, lui conseilla Bobby.

-Ouais, attends. »

Il attendit quelques secondes et le retira. Sam se calma quelque peu mais son rire était beaucoup trop nerveux et il reprit aussi sec. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et Dean s'en inquiéta.

« Hey, Sammy. Il est temps d'arrêter ou tu vas t'étouffer.

-T'avais… qu'à pas… »

Mais, il n'eut pas le reste de la phrase car il était reparti pour un tour. Ils attendirent bien cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se stoppe complètement.

« C'est bon ? s'enquit John.

-Ou…ui… c'est bon, affirma Sam.

-Bien. »

Sam soupira fortement afin d'effacer les dernières traces de son fou rire tandis que les autres repartaient dans leur discussion. Bien évidemment, elle se porta presqu'immédiatement sur la chasse en cours, ce qui calma aussitôt l'adolescent qui s'en voulait toujours pour ce qui était arrivé à son aîné. Alors qu'il allait s'écarter de lui, Dean raffermit sa prise et ne le laissa pas partir. Il profita du fait que leur père discutait avec leur oncle pour fixer son cadet. Il lui expliqua en un regard qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et l'autre en fit autant.

C'était difficile de faire comprendre à une tête de mule que ce n'était pas de sa faute et Dean le savait. Il soupira fortement puis resserra une nouvelle fois sa prise autour du corps de son cadet avant de retourner à la conversation. Il le sentit bouger et tenter de se défaire de lui. Il sourit légèrement mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand il le sentit le pincer. Il foudroya du regard son cadet qui fit comme si ce n'était pas de sa faute, en contemplant la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bobby.

-Rien, fit Dean les dents serrés. »

Les deux autres retournèrent à leur conversation et Dean attendit un peu avant de donner une tape sur les fesses de son cadet qui le foudroya à son tour du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-C'est lui qui a commencé, geignit l'aîné. »

Son cadet roula des yeux.

« T'as quel âge ? lui fit-il.

-Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux. Allez, Sam. Tu sors du lit. »

Le concerné obéit à son père et vint s'installer sur une chaise près du lit et se mit à lorgner sur la télé, sans se préoccuper de son frère qui tentait de le faire réagir. En même temps, il réfléchissait à la façon de découvrir où se trouvait le corps du fantôme. Et, il n'y en avait qu'une qui lui parvenait : dire la vérité à Morgan. Cependant, la tâche s'avérait plus ardue que ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit stoppant toute réflexion des personnes présentes.

« Je viens faire passer les tests pour le jeune homme, dit le médecin. »

Le jeune homme en question grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les examens et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y réchapperait pas et le sourire qu'avait son cadet, plaqué sur son visage, le lui confirmait.

_Attends que je sois en forme, toi, et tu vas morfler._

Il se laissa amener dans la salle pour passer une IRM. Dieu qu'il détestait ça.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et Dean était enfin autorisé à sortir. Sam se trouvait seul dans la chambre du motel tandis que son père et Bobby étaient allés chercher le malheureux, comme ils aimaient le charrier. Il fallait préciser que le jeune homme ne cessait de se plaindre sur la nourriture absolument abjecte de l'hôpital. Mais, les cheeseburgers étaient interdits dans l'établissement.

Le cadet des Winchester regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge murale et soupira. Ils ne seraient pas là avant une bonne heure : le temps qu'ils aillent dans la chambre de son aîné, que celui-ci se prépare, puis, qu'il accepte le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la sortie comme il était de coutume, et enfin, qu'ils signent les papiers de sortie. Sam fixa la porte de la chambre puis, l'horloge. Oui, il avait le temps. Il attrapa sa veste et les clés de la chambre avant de sortir de la pièce. Il la ferma à clés et partit en direction d'un lieu qu'il connaissait parfaitement puisque c'était là que sa famille l'avait retrouvé agonisant quelques semaines plus tôt. Chez les Morgan.

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient rentrés au motel pour le trouver vide. Sam n'était nulle part. Dean s'était énervé contre le mobilier en engueulant tout de même son père et son oncle pour avoir laissé son petit-frère sans surveillance, après les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Les deux plus vieux avaient tenté de le calmer mais c'était se confronter à un mur. Le sujet "Sammy" était le seul où le jeune homme n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Son petit-frère était sa préoccupation et non celle des autres. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé depuis qu'il était un bébé donc, il le connaissait mieux que personne, c'était son job.

Il s'installa sur le lit après la énième mini-ballade à travers les pièces. Il se prit le visage entre les mains. John allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tous regardèrent en sa direction pour voir entrer Sam.

« Samuel ! »

L'adolescent, qui avait froncé les sourcils en voyant l'air désemparé de son aîné, se tendit imperceptiblement en entendant son prénom dite de façon complète par son père. Il se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, en signe d'interrogation.

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, rugit John, Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de rester dans cette chambre et de ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte sauf s'il y avait le feu ? »

Sam hocha la tête doucement.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu une nouvelle fois désobéi ?

-Je…J'étais allé… »

Mais, il préféra s'arrêter en cours de route, sachant pertinemment que la suite de son récit n'allait pas beaucoup leur plaire.

« Aller où ? Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on s'inquiète pour toi et qu'on s'est crié dessus parce qu'on ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord à ton sujet. »

Les épaules de son dernier-né s'affaissèrent en même temps que sa tête. Ses mains s'entrecroisèrent, signe qui indiquait qu'il était nerveux. Dean soupira.

« Où étais-tu, Sammy ? »

Il avait parlé de façon douce afin de savoir ce qu'il cachait. Son père et son oncle attendaient également la réponse. Celle-ci leur parvint doucement.

« Chez les Morgan. »

Il y eut un temps de flottement durant lequel personne ne savait s'il avait bien attendu ou si c'était le fruit de leur imagination. Puis, Bobby lui demanda de répéter, ce que fit Sam.

« Comment ça tu as été chez eux ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu voulais qu'on te retrouve à moitié-mort une nouvelle fois ? reprit son père.

-Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas de ça, protesta Sam.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire, là-bas ?

-…

-Tu as des tendances suicidaires ? Tu veux nous faire culpabiliser plus que nous le sommes déjà ? hurla John, sans s'arrêter. »

Nul ne réagit. Les paroles du père des deux garçons avaient été dures mais c'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en ne l'apercevant pas dans la chambre. Finalement, le plus jeune d'entre eux releva la tête et cria à son tour.

« C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi. Tu as toujours raison et on ne peut rien te dire. Tu n'as jamais été fier de moi de toute façon… quoique je fasse, c'est toujours aussi mauvais pour toi…Tu… si j'ai été là-bas c'était dans le but de lui expliquer ce qui allait lui arriver pour … si on ne brulait pas le corps de l'esprit. Je lui ai tout raconté, du début à la fin, et il m'a écouté. Il m'a même dit où il était ce foutu corps. Mais, ça tu t'en fiches puisque tout ce que je fais ne te satisfait jamais. »

Puis, après cette tirade, il sortit en claquant la porte. Il se mit à courir, Dieu seul savait où. Dans la chambre du motel, ce fut Dean qui réagit le plus vite, connaissant parfaitement les intentions de son cadet. Malgré l'interdiction de son médecin d'effectuer des mouvements brusques, il sortit à son tour et suivit son frère. Il ne réussit à le rattraper qu'à quelques rues plus loin. Il lui attrapa le bras et le ramena contre lui.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi, Dean !

-Non ! Tu as dit ce que tu voulais dire, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de parler et à toi de m'écouter.

-J'en ai rien à faire, Dean. Lâche-moi ! »

L'aîné n'eut pas d'autre choix et lui fila une baffe. Son cadet s'arrêta immédiatement de s'agiter et se frotta la joue gauche sur laquelle il avait été tapé. Il rabaissa sa tête vers sa main et ne bougea plus. Le plus âgé des deux frères en profita pour l'amener sur un banc. Là, il obligea son petit-frère à s'asseoir alors qu'il en faisant autant.

« Ce que t'a dit Papa tout à l'heure, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais on s'est tous fait beaucoup de soucis lorsqu'on ne t'a pas trouvé dans la chambre. Bon sang, Sammy ! J'ai failli tout exploser, je me suis effrité avec Papa et Bobby car j'avais peur de ne pas te … de te retrouver comme quelques semaines auparavant. Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir de te voir sur une table en métal, baignant dans ton sang ? En tout cas, pour moi, ça ne l'est pas et il en est de même pour Bobby et Papa. Alors, arrête. Arrête de croire que Papa n'est pas fier de toi, il l'est. Mais, jamais il ne te le dira, c'est dans sa nature. Et, arrête de croire que la vie est sans danger. Certes, je sais que ce serait plus facile si c'était le cas, mais ça ne l'est pas.

-Je le sais, l'entendit-il murmurer.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu été chez les Morgan ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Il vit alors des larmes tomber des yeux de son cadet. Il souffla et passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules avant de le ramener contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé… »

Sam ne cessait de le répéter inlassablement et Dean le crut. Il lui frotta le dos dans un geste de réconfort et lui murmura :

« C'est bon, Sammy. On passe à autre chose, ok ? »

Son jeune frère hocha la tête lentement. Le grand-frère sourit doucement et lui ébouriffa le haut du crâne avant de se lever. Son cadet le suivit et ils rentrèrent au motel. Arrivés, Sam s'installa autour de la table après que son frère l'ait obligé à s'exécuter. Ce dernier lui plaça une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui que l'adolescent s'empressa de boire. Bobby s'installa à ses côtés et lui posa des questions, doucement.

« Où t'a-t-il dit qu'il avait placé le corps ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait mis dans la chambre froide.

-C'est impossible, dit Dean, assis en face de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai fait le tour de la pièce et qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit qui avait été détruit ou autre. C'était beaucoup trop dur et il n'y avait aucune ouverture. Personne n'aurait pu y placer quelque chose, surtout avec la surveillance qu'il devait y avoir à l'époque. »

Malheureusement, c'était vrai. Donc, Morgan s'était encore une fois payé de sa tête. L'adolescent serra sa tasse tandis que John soupirait bruyamment, signe de son mécontentement. Il se leva et prit son manteau.

« Où tu vas ? lui demanda Bobby.

-Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de voir si la documentaliste n'a pas plus d'informations.

-Je viens avec toi, fit l'autre adulte. »

Et, les deux plus vieux sortirent. L'aîné prit sa tasse de café et l'emmena à l'évier dans lequel il la posa. Sam baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes exprimer sa peine à sa place. Il empêchait les sanglots de résonner mais ses épaules tressautèrent. Dean, qui venait de terminer sa tâche, se retourna et le vit en train de pleurer. Il se posta à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

-J'en ai marre…

-Marre de quoi ?

-Papa… »

Dean souffla et le prit dans ses bras. Son cadet serra sa chemise entre ses doigts et pleura de tout son saoul dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le plus âgé ne remarque que son frère s'était endormi, épuisé de ses larmes. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre où il le coucha. Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

**_Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et oui, c'est the question à chaque fois PTDR_**

**_Alors, cette semaine étant chargée en partiel, je vais me débrouiller pour que le prochain chapitre_**

**_soit quand même publié._**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt. _**

**_Bisous._**

**_Jubei/Kazuki._**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde,

je m'excuse pour ce gros gros retard mais les partiels m'y ont obligé =_= maintenant, c'est la dure attente des résultats.

Enfin bref...

**Disclaimers:** Je le fais toujours mais, il est évident que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (pour mon plus grand malheur), que je suis une fan de cette série et que j'aime juste inventer des histoires sur nos deux frères favoris.

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews la dernière fois: **CherryHitomie, Demie-portion, Fire 666, Anne-laure et Cdidounne**. Je vous remercie vraiment.

Ouais, Mi, je sais, t'en as pas mis mais t'étais occupée cette semaine donc je ne t'en veux pas PTDR

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Jamais une affaire ne leur avait pris autant de temps. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'esprit et ils étaient toujours au même point. Cela leur était frustrant et John ne cessait de perdre patience. Il s'énervait encore et encore et Sam en faisait autant. Si bien que Bobby et Dean devaient toujours les séparer et les calmer chacun dans leur coin.

Cependant, Sam avait eu une autre de ses merveilleuses idées. Mais, il ne pouvait en parler à personne sachant exactement leur réaction. Alors, il attendait le bon moment. Celui-ci se présenta quand son père partit avec Bobby et Dean pour interroger la femme de Morgan. Enfin, tandis que les deux premiers interrogeraient la femme, Dean ferait un tour dans la maison. Ils avaient rendez-vous vers 19 heures 30 et se préparaient à partir.

« Surtout, Sam, tu restes ici et…

-Je n'ouvre à personne sauf si c'est le code.

-Qui est ?

-Un coup, puis, trois.

-Bien, lui dit son père. »

Et, il prit les clés de l'Impala avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Ne t'en va pas, bonhomme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bobby. Je vais me mettre devant la télévision et je vais attendre sagement votre retour. »

Son oncle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit à son tour. Dean s'avança devant lui et le regarda. Sam soupira et lui sourit légèrement.

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, Dean. Je reste ici.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Dean lui sourit et rejoignit les deux premiers. Sam s'en voulut. Jamais encore il ne lui avait menti et cela lui faisait mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il attendit que l'Impala soit au loin puis vingt minutes plus tard, il enfila sa veste marron et sortit tout en fermant la porte à clé. Il déambula à travers les différentes rues avant d'atteindre le centre-ville. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une rue peu éclairée et parvint devant l'entrepôt. Là, il y entra. Il fit le tour quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme. Morgan.

« Que me veux-tu encore ?

-Vous m'avez menti, fit Sam. »

L'homme ne fit que sourire et le plus jeune frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ce rictus, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Oui, je t'ai menti. Mais, le sachant, pourquoi m'as-tu fait parvenir ceci ? »

Il montra une enveloppe sur laquelle figurait le nom de l'homme. C'était l'écriture de Sam.

« Je voulais que vous voyez quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez parlé, lors de notre dernière rencontre, que je _l_'avais vu. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, l'esprit arriva dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards. Il regarda l'adolescent qu'il avait failli tuer la dernière fois, alors que ce n'était pas son intention.

_Pourquoi revient-il ici ? Je croyais l'avoir assez effrayé pour qu'il ne revienne plus._

Puis, son regard dévia sur l'autre. Il écarquilla ses yeux. C'était lui et il le savait. Même si les années avaient passé depuis son meurtre, il n'avait pas réellement changé.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut t'apporter de vouloir retrouver son corps ? rigola Morgan.

-Afin de réparer une erreur judiciaire. Votre crime n'a pas fait d'écho, personne ne s'est aperçu de son absence. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais en fait l'explication était simple. Ce jeune homme était orphelin et, sa mère étant morte, il était sous votre responsabilité. Votre femme n'en savait rien puisque vous n'étiez pas encore marié avec elle. Et, il est devenu trop gênant car jamais votre femme actuelle ne se serait épris de vous si elle avait su que vous aviez l'enfant d'une autre. C'est pourquoi vous aviez décidé de l'éliminer. »

L'esprit n'en revenait pas. Comment ce garçon avait fait pour découvrir le lien de parenté entre eux alors qu'il n'était pas fiché ? Un sentiment de reconnaissance naquit en lui envers cet adolescent. Mais, il vit son père faire un mouvement vers l'arrière de son pantalon et en sortir une arme. Le fantôme ne réfléchit pas et partit se placer devant Sam.

« Que… ?

-Ne fais pas ça, lui conseilla l'esprit.

-C'est impossible… Tu es …

-Mort ? C'est le cas. »

Morgan regarda l'esprit puis le plus jeune des Winchester.

« Je vois, c'est encore un de tes subterfuges, rigola l'homme, bien joué mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas un subterfuge. C'est réellement votre enfant. »

Le visage de l'adulte se déforma en un masque de colère et, la seconde suivante, il tira en direction de Sam qui ne put l'éviter. Il se la prit dans l'épaule droite alors que Morgan était envoyé dans le décor par la présence fantomatique, à quelques mètres de là. Seulement, la puissance avec laquelle il avait envoyé balader son père était telle qu'elle toucha l'infrastructure de l'entrepôt. Or, l'une des principales causes qui avait provoqué la faillite de l'ancienne boucherie était sa vieille bâtisse. Les infrastructures s'étaient érodées avec le temps et elle était devenue interdite d'accès pour éviter tout accident. Mais, la puissance dégagée par l'adolescent désormais fantôme lors de son attaque avait donné le coup fatal au bâtiment, qui sans plus de ménagement, s'effondra en ensevelissant ses occupants.

* * *

L'Impala arriva devant le motel. Les occupants en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

« Sam ? »

Toutefois, aucune réponse ne parvint à l'aîné qui avait posé la question. Celui-ci fit le tour rapide de la chambre mais n'y trouva personne. Il revint dans la pseudo-cuisine où son père et Bobby attendaient.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas là ? le prévint son père. »

Seulement, le manque de réponse de la part de son premier-né lui confirma son idée.

« Je m'en fiche, la prochaine fois, je l'attache. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, les deux autres en auraient ri mais là, ils n'avaient pas trop la tête à ça. Dean et Bobby suivirent John à l'extérieur puis dans la voiture. La Chevy repartit en direction des Morgan dans l'espoir de trouver le membre de la famille manquant. Quand ils arrivèrent, John frappa comme un fou à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le femme du présumé coupable.

« Encore vous ?

-Excusez-nous de vous déranger encore une fois mais je voudrais parler à votre mari, si cela est possible.

-Mon mari s'est absenté un peu avant que vous ne veniez la première fois.

-Je vois. Auriez-vous une idée d'où il aurait pu se rendre ?

-Non. Je m'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée et excusez-nous encore une fois du désagrément. »

Ils la saluèrent et repartirent.

« Sam devait savoir dès le début où il allait.

-Oui, et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Il va vraiment falloir que je sévisse.

-John…

-Non, Bobby. Ne me dis pas de me calmer. Je lui ai déjà donné plusieurs avertissements et il me semble que je n'ai pas sévi comme tu me l'as demandé. Mais, là, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. On fera à ma manière. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. John avait préféré effectuer un tour de la ville. Dean prit alors la parole.

« Papa, peux-tu te rendre à l'entrepôt, s'il-te-plait ? »

Il vit son père le regarder à travers le rétroviseur intérieur. Finalement, ce fut Bobby qui lui posa la question.

« Tu penses qu'il est là-bas ?

-Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

-Pressentiment ? demanda John. »

Dean le fixa toujours au-travers du rétroviseur intérieur et hocha doucement la tête. Aussitôt, la Chevy noire se rendit à l'entrepôt. Là, ils furent immédiatement, à peine une trentaine de mètres avant, arrêtés par un policier qui les obligea à soit faire demi-tour, soit se garer. John prit la seconde option et tous sortirent du véhicule pour rejoindre la boucherie. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Une partie du toit de la bâtisse s'était effondrée et seuls quelques murs restaient encore debout. Un attroupement de personnes encerclait le lieu à une dizaine de mètres aux alentours. La police faisait de son mieux pour éviter que les gens s'en approchent car selon eux, le reste de l'entrepôt ne tarderait pas à tomber à son tour. Seulement, l'esprit de Dean lui criait que son cadet se trouvait là. Alors, il le chercha du regard parmi la foule de badauds. Mais, rien.

« Dean ? »

Il se tourna vers son oncle qui l'avait appelé et le regarda l'air inquiet.

« Sam est en-dessous… »

* * *

_**Muahahahahahahahahahahaha, rire de sadique. **_

_**J'adore mes fins de chapitre. **_

_**Oui, je sais, il est court mais c'est pour mieux apprécier le prochain. **_

_**Alors, pronostics ? Sam est-il vivant ? **_

_**La suite... dans le prochain épisode, après la page de publicité.**_

_**Merci à ceux/celles qui l'ont lu et rendez-vous mercredi si y a pas de souci pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bisous à vous.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous,

voici le chapitre suivant comme promis avec du retard, je m'en excuse. Mais, j'ai voulu le faire corriger par ma bêta afin

de ne pas vous encombrer de fautes en tout genre. Puis, j'ai eu quelques soucis aussi...

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude... =_=

Je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews: **Lydean, Milael, Fire666 et Demi-Portion**.

**Réponse à Fire666**: Tu joues les détectives ? XD Sache que je peux encore faire mourir un de mes persos muahahahahahahahaha d'ailleurs, ça me tente bien là pour te contredire PTDR

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Sam ouvrit doucement ses yeux et se mit à tousser. Puis, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut alors les débris en grande quantité.

_Ah oui… la bâtisse s'est écroulée…_

Il tourna la tête et toussa de nouveau avant de tenter de se redresser. Seulement, il ne le put car son corps était coincé sous une montagne de débris et surtout, sa jambe gauche le faisait souffrir, comme si elle était cassée. Il réussit à pousser ce qui lui obstruait la respiration et discerna dans la pénombre une barre de métal, l'une des charpentes du toit, qui était dessus. Il souffla avant de tousser une nouvelle fois et cracha du sang.

_Merde ! _

Sa blessure à l'épaule ne se situait pas si loin des poumons et surement les débris avaient aggravé la situation ou même provoqué des blessures internes dont il n'était pas conscient pour le moment. Il fallait le dire : si sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il n'en était rien de tout son corps. Tout n'était que douleur. Et, pour finir, il était dans un endroit restreint qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant et il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappelait la chambre froide. Décidément, il devait être claustrophobe.

_Calme-toi, Sam. Respire. Fais comme Dean te l'a expliqué la dernière fois._

Il expira puis inspira. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent enfin. Il distingua alors au loin de nombreux bruits : des gens qui parlaient, des bruits de voitures, des pompiers…Il voulut parler, toutefois aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et ce fut plutôt une toux accompagnée de crachas de sang. Soudain, un bruit sur sa droite se fit entendre et Sam tourna la tête, un peu trop vite cependant. Il attendit quelques secondes mais ne vit rien.

_J'ai dû rêver._

Cependant, le bruit reprit. Cela ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qui tentait vainement de s'extirper des décombres. Sam comprit alors.

_Non… pas ça…S'il-vous-plait…_

Néanmoins, personne ne semblait l'entendre et quelques instants plus tard, il vit Morgan qui semblait en meilleur état que lui, mis à part son poignet gauche qui était sans aucun doute cassé vu l'angle bizarre qu'il formait.

« Je t'ai retrouvé et tu vas mourir. Hors de question que tu dises quoique ce soit à quiconque. »

L'adolescent perçut un éclat argenté se refléter avec le peu de lumière de la lune. L'adulte pointa son arme en direction du jeune homme et ce dernier ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il murmurait :

« Pardon Dean…Papa, Bobby, pardonnez-moi… »

* * *

« Retournez derrière cette ligne de sécurité, monsieur.

-Non. »

Dean continua en direction de l'amoncellement de débris quand il se fit retenir par le bras.

« Monsieur, je vous prie de retourner derrière la ligne de sécurité.

-Mon frère est là-dessous et vu que vous êtes tous des incapables, je préfère m'en occuper sans vous. »

Et, il se dégagea violement de l'emprise du policier et commença à enlever des morceaux de tôle. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son père et Bobby qui avaient dû comme lui s'expliquer avec les forces de l'ordre. Dean ne cessait d'appeler son cadet dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. De plus, à trois, ils n'allaient pas vite dans leur tâche. L'aîné pestait contre l'imbécilité des gens quand soudain, une dizaine de personnes se mirent à les aider à déblayer tout ça. D'autres s'ajoutèrent à eux et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient plus d'une trentaine à enlever ce qu'ils pouvaient tout en criant le nom de l'adolescent.

* * *

Morgan suspendit son geste. Sam tendit l'oreille à son tour et entendit au loin son prénom crié par son aîné. Ils étaient là, tout près de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Puis, des bruits d'objets qu'on déplace accompagnèrent les cris et les deux personnes ensevelies comprirent que les secours seraient présents dans peu de temps. Sam ferma de nouveau les yeux alors que Morgan enclenchait la gâchette. Mais, alors que le tir allait partir, il sentit sa main ne plus lui répondre.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et vit le fantôme juste devant lui. Celui-ci fixait son père d'un air triste et il l'entendit lui dire :

«Je ne te permettrai pas de lui faire du mal. »

Morgan écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il voyait sa main tenant l'arme bouger d'elle-même avant de la pointer vers sa tempe gauche. Le coup partit et l'homme mourut sur le coup, la tête traversée de part en part d'une balle. Son corps tomba à la renverse et Sam le suivit des yeux, choqué. Puis, l'esprit se tourna vers lui et lui murmura :

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et à ton frère aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là mais vous ne vouliez pas me laisser tranquille. Pardon de ne pas avoir compris tes véritables intentions et merci à toi et ta famille. »

Puis, la seconde suivante, il fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche avant de disparaitre complètement. Sam regarda autour de lui et se sentit mal. Il avait besoin de respirer et il devait voir sa famille. Il avait besoin de les voir son père, son oncle et surtout, son frère. Mais, il ne pouvait effectuer le moindre geste. Son cœur s'affolait alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. L'odeur de fer provenant du sang de Morgan lui monta au nez. Ses battements s'affolèrent de plus en plus et sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, alors que les cris lui semblaient beaucoup plus proches.

* * *

Dean continuait d'ôter ce qu'il pouvait. Il voyait son père et Bobby en faire autant, avec la même hargne. Il jeta un œil ensuite à ceux qui avaient décidé de les aider à déblayer le site quand soudain, quelqu'un dit :

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde se rassembla autour de l'homme qui avait crié. Dean parvint à passer entre la foule alors que les policiers écartaient les curieux mais également, parce qu'il y avait un spectacle assez terrible. Il y avait du sang partout sur les pierres et autres débris alentours. Des médecins et pompiers s'empressèrent autour des deux corps inanimés et Dean crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter également de battre. Son frère ne pouvait pas être mort, et pourtant… il ne faisait plus aucun mouvement et l'état de son corps était déplorable.

« Il est mort. »

Dean regarda en la direction de Morgan qui baignait dans son sang. Il ne ressentait aucun remord envers ce monstre, sa mort lui importait peu, en fin de compte. Puis, il se mit à fixer son cadet qui était entre les mains d'ambulanciers.

« Il ne respire plus. Vite, amenez le masque à oxygène. »

L'aîné ne fit plus attention au moindre mot prononcé. Il voyait l'un des médecins effectuer un massage cardiaque sur la poitrine de son petit-frère tandis qu'un second lui appliquait un masque sur son visage. Ils réitérèrent l'opération de nombreuses fois avant que Sam ne se mette à expulser l'air de ses poumons en toussant.

« C'est bien, Sam, fit le médecin. »

L'appelé regarda quelques instants les personnes qui étaient présentes autour de lui, sans pour autant bouger la tête car on le lui avait interdit. Puis, il s'évanouit.

« Placez-lui une minerve et amenez le brancard. On va le transférer d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

Dean n'avait pu voir la scène que de loin. Il se permit de respirer que lorsqu'il vit Sam en faire de même. Ensuite, un bras l'avait éloigné de là, afin que les personnes adéquates fassent leur boulot.

Au bout de presque dix minutes, l'aîné des Winchester se trouvait dans l'ambulance aux côtés de son cadet allongé sur une civière, en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. L'impala dans laquelle se trouvaient Bobby et John suivait le convoi.

* * *

Quatre heures étaient passées depuis la découverte de la scène plutôt macabre en-dessous des décombres. Et, cela faisait autant de temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente. Depuis, Dean s'était par trois fois énervé contre le personnel de l'hôpital tandis que son père et Bobby faisaient leur possible pour le calmer. Finalement, un médecin finit par arriver alors que les deux plus vieux avaient vu l'aîné se décider, une nouvelle fois, à trouver les nouvelles au sujet de son cadet par lui-même.

« Messieurs Winchester ?

-Oui, répondit John, comment va Sam ?

-Je vais être franc avec vous. Son état était critique à son arrivée ici. Il a une jambe complètement en morceau tandis que son épaule droite avait été atteinte par une balle. Cette dernière était située un peu plus haut que les poumons mais aurait pu être critique. Durant l'intervention, il a fait une hémorragie interne qui a causé trois arrêts de son cœur. Cependant, je vous rassure, il est hors de danger, à présent. Il ne lui faut que du repos et encore du repos. Je pense qu'il faudra deux semaines au moins à passer ici et ça devrait aller. Nous lui avons apposé une canule nasale car il a quelques troubles respiratoires dus à ses blessures.

-Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Dean.

-Oui, bien entendu. Il vous attend dans la chambre 304.

-Merci, docteur. »

John et Bobby serrèrent la main du médecin tandis que Dean était déjà parti en direction de la chambre dans laquelle reposait son jeune frère. Il la trouva au bout de quelques minutes et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il vit son cadet tourner la tête vers lui. Un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait vers son lit. Il s'y installa sur le rebord tandis qu'il murmurait :

« Sammy… »

Le concerné tendit sa main gauche vers son aîné qui la saisit et qui posa l'autre sur ses cheveux. Sam ferma les yeux, appréciant à sa juste valeur le contact. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus revoir sa famille qu'il en était heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Dean, pendant ce court laps de temps, le détailla. Il avait sa jambe gauche complètement plâtrée, comme son épaule droite. Sa tête était bandée et il avait de multiples blessures disséminées un peu partout sur son corps, mais soignées. Il était également rattaché à de multiples tuyaux le reliant au machines, poches de sang et solution saline. Et, pour finir, la canule nasale qui gênait un peu le grand-frère car il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de chose, surtout sur les personnes qu'il aimait.

_Mais, au moins, ce n'est pas un tuyau enfouit dans sa gorge…_

« De'… »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, coupant le plus jeune dans sa phrase. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le reste de sa famille.

« Hey, bonhomme, fit John en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit, comment te sens-tu ? »

Sam sentit la main de son frère quitter ses cheveux pour laisser place à celle de son père. Il sourit doucement avant de lui répondre.

« Mieux.

-Bien. Cependant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tu viens de sortir d'une opération et puis, les derniers évènements n'ont pas été de tout repos. »

Le plus jeune le fixa intensivement et Dean finit par soupirer profondément avant de déclarer :

« Nous reprendrons la discussion après que tu te sois reposé, promis. Et, on ne te quitte pas. »

Les deux plus vieux chasseurs sourirent en voyant que l'aîné avait une nouvelle fois compris son frère. Ce dernier lui serra un peu plus la main avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

* * *

_**Fin de ce chapitre. Je dois vous annoncer qu'on arrive à la fin de cette fic, également.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Mais j'aurai d'autres fics sur la jeunesse de nos frérots.**_

_**Après, je ne sais pas si elles vous plairont. XD**_

_**Bon, autant dire que je suis dégoutée de savoir que je ne pourrai pas assister à la première convention **_

_**française de Supernatural avec Misha, qui a lieu les trois prochains jours. =_=**_

_**Ô monde cruel...Ô désespoir sans fond...Ô profond abime...**_

_**Bref... après cette courte mort, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**On se retrouve pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir ou Bonjour,

Bon ben voilà le dernier chapitre pour vous.

**Disclaimers:** Comme d'habitude...

Je remercie mes fidèles reviewers, revieweuses: **Fire 666, Milael, Cherry Hitomie, Demi-portion et Lydean. **

Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Sam ne se réveilla que dans les alentours de midi, le lendemain. Comme promis, il retrouva sa famille à son réveil. Il avait alors gratifié d'un grand sourire son aîné qui s'était senti rassuré de le voir en meilleure forme. John et Bobby étaient partis ensuite chercher de quoi se restaurer et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation auprès du médecin de Sam, avaient mangé dans sa chambre avec lui. Puis, une fois le repas fini, les questions avaient bien évidemment fusé. Le jeune homme s'y était attendu mais avait tout de même espéré qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille.

« Alors, Sammy, commença son père, je pense qu'il va être nécessaire de reprendre ton éducation. Soit nous parlons pas la même langue, soit tu me prends réellement pour un imbécile.

-Papa, je…

-Moins une, nous te retrouvions mort sous ces décombres. Non, nous t'avons retrouvé mort dessous et nous avons eu de la chance que les médecins aient réussi à faire repartir ton cœur.»

C'était véridique et Sam le savait. Il soupira avant de parler.

« Je voulais l'amener dans l'entrepôt afin qu'il voie de ses yeux ce qu'il avait fait. Et, j'espérais qu'il me dise également ce qu'il avait fait du corps. Mais…

-Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, continua Bobby. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Il m'a demandé de quoi je parlais et je lui ai rapporté le résultat des recherches.

-Quel résultat ? s'enquit John, étonné.

-L'adolescent tué était son fils.

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on se concentrait trop sur le passé de la boucherie alors j'ai cherché dans le passé de Morgan. Il était fiancé à une autre qui est morte quelques temps avant le mariage avec sa femme actuelle.

-Et, ils ont eu un enfant.

-Oui. Il en avait la responsabilité mais avec le mariage qui avançait, il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Alors, il l'a amené un jour où l'entrepôt était fermé et il l'a tué comme on le faisait pour ces bestioles. Il a ensuite brûlé le corps afin de ne laisser aucune trace de son fils. C'est pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas trouvé.

-Mais, comment se fait-il qu'il était encore là, alors ? demanda Dean. Si son corps avait été brûlé …

-Il était rattaché à la boucherie, expliqua son père, c'est pourquoi il ne partait pas de là. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter et lorsque l'usine s'est effondrée, il a disparu également. »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Il s'est excusé avant de partir. »

Dean le regarda.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser, que c'était un moyen de persuasion. Il était désolé et il nous remerciait.

-Et ? demanda son aîné.

-Et, je pensais que tu devais le savoir.

-Peut-être mais ça n'empêche pas que même s'il ne le voulait pas, il t'a blessé.

-Mais, Dean, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, fit le plus jeune, il…

-Bon, ok. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je lui pardonne. »

Le cadet lui sourit.

« Mais, c'est la dernière fois que tu m'as avec ton regard, rajouta Dean. »

Tous sourirent puis, Bobby se frotta les mains avant de déclarer :

« Bref, sinon, nous avons enfin fini. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons pouvoir bouger de cette ville.

-Néanmoins, nous sommes obligés d'attendre que Sam soit sorti de l'hôpital, annonça John.

-Oui, mais, une fois que ce sera le cas, vous viendrez chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit Dean en le regardant surpris.

-Afin de vous reposer complètement.

-On ne chassera pas ?

-On verra après. Ce n'est pas notre principale priorité. »

Alors que les trois plus vieux discutaient sur ce qu'ils allaient réellement faire les prochains jours, Sam finit par s'endormir, rassuré de la présence de sa famille à ses côtés.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Sam ne puisse sortir de l'hôpital. Il devait rester dans un fauteuil roulant durant deux semaines encore car son bras plâtré ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer avec des béquilles. Au début, Dean s'était bien moqué de lui mais le plus jeune n'en avait que faire. Car, même si son imbécile de grand-frère ricanait de lui, il savait très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter, en cachant sa peur derrière des blagues. Et puis, il savait également que son aîné serait celui qui se désignerait d'office pour s'occuper de lui. C'était le cas en ce moment. Dean poussait le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la chambre du motel et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il laissa son cadet au milieu de la chambre et lui alluma la télévision. Pendant ce temps, il terminait de rassembler leurs affaires. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Bobby et John entrèrent dans la chambre des deux plus jeunes.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

-Oui, Papa. Il manque plus qu'à mettre tout ça dans la voiture et on peut partir, annonça Dean. »

John partit amener quelques sacs dans l'Impala tandis que Dean en faisait autant de son côté. Bobby s'aperçut alors du visage préoccupé du cadet. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'appela doucement.

« Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, Bobby. »

Et, Sam se mit à fixer l'écran de nouveau. Bobby ne perdit pas courage et après s'être gratté le crâne, il reprit la parole :

« Sammy, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, s'il-te-plait. »

L'adolescent détourna son regard vers son oncle. Il soupira puis dit doucement :

« Tu crois que Papa serait d'accord pour faire un tour au cimetière ? »

Cette question surprit beaucoup le vieux chasseur qui ne sut quoi répondre durant quelques secondes, et au moment où il voulut le faire, les deux personnes manquantes arrivèrent.

« Allez, on peut partir, les prévint John.

-Attends ! lui dit son ami, pourquoi tu veux te rendre au cimetière ?

-Je voulais…non, laissez tomber. »

Alors que Sam amorçait un geste pour bouger son fauteuil, Bobby l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Non, Sam ! Réponds, s'il-te-plait. »

L'interpelé baissa son regard vers le sol puis dit :

« Je voulais qu'on fasse une sépulture décente à Tom.

-Tom ?

-Tom Morgan. Je voulais qu'il ne reste plus dans l'oubli, qu'on le reconnaisse et que…

-C'est bon, Sammy. On a compris, le rassura Dean. »

Le cadet regarda son grand-frère qui lui souriait.

« Ok. On va aller faire cette sépulture pour Tom puis, ensuite on se rend chez Bobby. »

Le plus jeune de tous remercia chaleureusement son père et tous ensemble, ils se rendirent dans l'Impala.

* * *

Trois heures étaient passées depuis leur départ du motel. À présent, ils étaient en route pour le Dakota du Sud, là où habitait Bobby. Comme prévu, ils avaient fait une tombe, certes vide, mais en l'honneur du jeune homme mystérieusement disparu quarante ans plus tôt. Bobby avait dit quelques mots pour son repos de l'âme, comme le faisaient les prêtres. Puis, Sam avait tenu à déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur la croix qu'ils avaient construit.

John, qui était au volant de la Chevy, jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur et sourit en voyant ses fils dormir. Dean avait un bras sur la poitrine de son cadet qui était recouvert d'une couverture et qui avait sa tête posée sur les jambes de son aîné. Ils dormaient tous deux d'un sommeil réparateur.

« Je suppose que tu ne leur diras pas. »

Le père détourna son regard de ses fils pour le poser sur son ami. Ce dernier le regardait sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.

« Dire quoi ?

-Que tu es fier d'eux. »

John se renfrogna et Bobby soupira.

« Dean est capable de tout pour protéger son petit-frère et Sammy a fait du bon boulot à lui tout seul.

-Cela aurait pu mal finir.

-Oui mais, tu es fier d'eux quand même. »

Bobby vit son ami sourire encore plus avant qu'il ne jette à nouveau un regard vers ses fils au-travers du rétroviseur.

_Foutu caractère des Winchester_, pensa-t-il.

Néanmoins, le plus important était là. John aimait ses fils plus que tout au monde, même s'il ne le leur montrait pas assez suffisamment. Dean était capable de tout pour sa famille et encore plus en ce qui concernait son cadet. Et, celui-ci aimait se faire remarquer pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas et il adorait par-dessus tout son aîné qu'il aimait recopier dans son attitude. C'était son modèle et cela se voyait.

Bobby souhaita que cette famille, que la vie n'avait pas gâté, reste toujours unie même si les disputes éclataient entre ses membres, ce qui était normal. Et, si par hasard, un problème avait lieu, il voulait qu'ils viennent le trouver lui afin qu'il puisse les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Car, lui avait perdu sa femme et par conséquent, sa seule famille, mais, il en avait gagné une autre avec les Winchester.

THE END.

* * *

_**Bon ben voilà, cher(e)s ami(e)s, nous sommes arrivés à la fin du parcours.**_

_**A vous amis lecteurs et à vous amis reviewers, **_

_**je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout de cette fic. **_

_**Ce fut un réel plaisir de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui appréciaient le travail fait. **_

_**J'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine fic que je posterai...**_

_**encore sur la jeunesse des Winchester. **_

_**Mais, je vais peut-être en poster une aussi sur la saison 5 =_= certains aspects m'ont pas plu**_

_**et je veux corriger ça XD **_

_**Merci beaucoup à vous tous.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Jubei/Kazuki.**_


End file.
